Avengers Crusade: The End is Nigh
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU with some variance of canon. Kang's prophecy about Captain America betraying them came true. In the aftermath of an alien invasion Norman Osborn the Green Goblin has taken control of SHIELD and reorganized it to serve his own sinister goals. Not slash.
1. The End of the World

_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, back with my second Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes fic. Getting pumped for season two which will premier next month. This is something I've wanted to do for a while. Its a spinoff of my first AEMH fic The Avengers Crusade. Kind of beat my head against a wall trying to think of how to write this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. And today's my birthday. _:D

_**Avengers Crusade: Beginning of the End**_

**_Chapter 1_**

He had predicted that Captain America would one day betray them all, that his presence in the 21st Century would lead to the destruction of all…. they thought him a liar. No one would ever believe that Captain America would be responsible for such an atrocity. Whether he knew it or not, none of the Avengers believed Kang the Conqueror's lies.

However being from the future and having witnessed the destruction first hand, Kang wasn't so easily swayed. History said so, and history _doesn't_ lie. He had showed them what the Kree/Skrull War would do to Earth, and to their sun, a mere ten years into the future. And somehow according to history Captain America's existence would be a key factor in deciding the Earth's fate. They refused to accept it. Undeterred Kang decided that he would save the Earth himself by invading it and providing it with the defenses needed to repel the Kree and Skrull if only to save his own timeline from the wave of entropy that the Captain America time paradox presented. In the end the Avengers defeated Kang's forces, but it was ultimately the Wasp that turned the tide by sympathizing with Kang and offer to save his dying wife using the best their century had to offer. The bargain was deemed acceptable and Kang surrendered to the Avengers.

Even though the war for Earth was won, Kang was still convinced that Captain America's presence would ultimately mean their destruction. No one would have ever guessed or at the very least believed he was right. Captain America was the pinnacle of goodness and virtue, and would never betray anyone. Or hurt someone that didn't sorely deserve it. However no one knew that he had been replaced by one of the shape shifting aliens known Skrulls until it was too late.

The Skrull blasted Cap in his quarters after helping the Avengers save Asgard, and by extension the universe during Loki's assault. The laser blast knocked him unconscious, allowing the Skrull infiltrator to take his place on the team. The Skrull wore a slightly different costume, with two smaller stars on his shoulders, which Steve wrote off as an update of his classic costume. The Skrull was given the mental engrains of Steve Rodgers allowing him to act without suspicion amongst his fellow Avengers. As well as allowing him to copy the skills and tactical command of the man he kidnapped. There were a few times however when he acted out of sorts, such as taking pleasure in beating a criminal almost to death. Steve would shrug it off and say that he got carried away a notion that troubled his teammates. Leading Iron Man to finally talk to Steve when his erratic behavior increased and started to exhibit sociopathic tendencies, including nearly bludgeoning a man to death with his fists and shield.

Worrying that Steve's time in the glacier, along with his wartime experiences had given him posttraumatic stress. Iron Man ordered Steve to take some time off from heroics, causing Rodgers to defy him. It was the first time any of them had seen him act out infront of them, culminating in a verbal argument before Steve started choking him causing the others to intervene with Thor finally pulling the Super Solider off Iron Man. Being imprisoned in the SHIELD helicarrier and interviewed by their psychologists, seemed to confirm the Avengers' suspicions. That the world's greatest hero was no longer fit for the field of battle. Though the Skrull was a genuine sociopath, realized that this little inconvenience would derail their master plan. And pretended to accept the psychological help afforded to him by doctors and seemed to make a full recovery.

Agreeing to take some time off, he retired from heroics and offered to take up a position within SHIELD. Since Steve had shown massive improvement since the incident he was declared competent and was allowed access to SHIELD's top-secret information. Though no one in the organization was initially aware of it. In time the Skrull found the vital information he needed and sent out the call to begin the invasion.

The Skrulls were quick and without mercy, having disabled SHIELD satellite defenses, along with every nation's. And didn't know till they were in the atmosphere. Millions of Skrull troopers descended on Earth's cities, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Kang invasion. And while the Avengers responded along with every available superhero on the planet; Captain America returned to the field of battle for the first time in months. Only to reveal to their horror that _he_ started it. The Avengers were dumbstruck as Wasp, Thor and Iron Man all demanded to know why he did it. The Super Solider flashed an insane grin before revealing himself as a Skrull to his teammates. Kang's prophecy had at last come true; the greatest of them all had betrayed them.

Enraged Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk and Thor all lashed out at the impostor leaving Wasp and Ant-Man standing there. The Captain was able to successfully combat all four Avengers simultaneously while wielding the true Captain America's legendary shield holding up to the Hulk's thunderous fists and Thor's lightning blasts before sending it back at him. The vibranium in his shield had somehow been altered allowing him to do such a thing, making Iron Man's repulsor blasts just as useless. As this was going on Ant-Man tried to shake Janet out of her shell shock over Cap's betrayal even as the Skrull invasion went on around her. But Wasp was trapped in her own world, completely and utterly shocked that Steve had been a Skrull. Eventually Hank's cries pierced through her mind filling her with rage as she realized what was happening around him and drove her to attack the impostor.

Though the Avengers put up a valiant fight against him, they were forced to break off the attack to deal with the thousands of other Skrulls that had invaded New York. The Captain America Skrull withdrew from battle with a sinister grin with Iron Man yelling that this wasn't over.

The world over the superhero community scrambled to defend the planet. Soon other superhero teams such as the Fantastic Four and X-Men joined the fight. But wasn't near enough spreading the teams incredibly thin and were soon joined by the entirety of SHIELD, along with the world's militaries. While Thor called on assistance from Asgard and was joined by his friends the Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Along with his close friends Balder the Brave and Sif. The gods were able to turn the tide in one nation using their combined powers to destroy the Skrulls invading Germany.

With one country liberated the Asgardians began the process again. But with millions of Skrulls battling the world over this task was daunting even to the gods. It seemed as though Earth was in its darkest hour, while Mr. Fantastic sought a way to identify the Skrulls who had remained hidden and were now copying Earth's heroes to further confuse them and turn them against each other. Due to the overwhelming numbers, Ant-Man is forced to convince several villains to fight alongside them for Earth's survival. The majority of villains ultimately refuse, despite him trying to appeal to their better halves. Or as it put it so bluntly there need of self-preservation. Guaranteeing that if the Earth goes, so do they.

The imprisoned villains refused the call, while others took advantage of the latter if only to escape their cells. He knew Tony and the others would give him hell about it later, but saw little other option. Those that weren't captured however didn't need as much convincing when Spider-Man approached his own enemies and told them to fight alongside him. Doctor Octopus, Shocker and Rhino accepted, with Ock forcing some of the others to repel the invasion of New York. Even having the erstwhile Venom defend the city, along with Spider-Man's old friend Harry Osborn using the Goblin serum and costume to help fight.

An unforeseen complication was that Harry's Green Goblin costume made him difficult to distinguish from the Skrulls almost getting himself killed several times. Forcing him to abandon his mask mid battle. Letting loose a barrage of rockets and pumpkin bombs from his Goblin Glider. While across the globe the heroes started repelling the Skrulls in other countries, destroying their ships and forcing them to retreat. A final showdown was instituted in New York with the return of the alien Captain America, and his team of Skrull Avengers to face his former teammates. Each one wearing the costumes of their counterparts with green skin and the Skrulls' trademark ridged chins and pointed ears. Another member however wasn't a Skrull and had orange skin and an almost horse like face taking on the form of Thor, and even wielding a copy of his mystic weapon Mjolnir.

The battle was hard fought, as all of the Avengers wanted a piece of the star spangled doppelganger while still having to contend with their own. While this was going on, several of the other heroes invaded the Skrull ships looking for their allies and the one true Captain America. And was eventually found on the Skrull Queen's ship. For the past six months, he had been a prisoner of Veranke a prize of the Skrull Queen as Earth's most perfect specimen. The rescue team comprised of Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Panther and Captain America's former sidekick Bucky Barnes now called Winter Solider.

The team faced Veranke in her command center with their weapons pointed at the Skrull Queen before the royal guards intercepted them with laser rifles forcing a stand off. There were ten guards, each of whom they could take out individually and make short work of the guards. Unbeknownst to them a fifth interloper had followed them onto the ship. The rescue team went on the offensive as the guards opened fire on them. Wolverine slashing two of the guards' chests and weapons in moments. While Hawkeye took out two with his arrows and Black Panther nailed the other two with his violet vibranium blades. While Winter Soldier ducked to the right and opened fire on them with his assault rifle, taking a few seconds longer before hitting each of them in the chest leaving the queen defenseless.

Queen Vernake stood up impressed at their skills as they turned their weapons back at her. The fifth stowaway remained hidden in the shadows. Black Panther being the diplomatic member of the team orders the queen to surrender. Vernake however isn't convinced and asks him on what grounds she should surrender, noting as she came towards them that her side has already won. Panther however continues to speak with her, telling her that this could end peaceably and that no more lives have to be lost. But Vernake assured in her victory would have none of it and continued on as though nothing had happened. Remaining even toned with a hint of arrogance as she casually sat down to the left of them infront of Wolverine trying his patience.

The mutant growled and jammed his outside claws around her neck with his middle claw tucked safely within his wrist threatening her life. The Skrull Queen was frightened but didn't bend to his will while Black Panther did his best to calmly convince Logan not to kill her yet. While Hawkeye tried his hand to convince her by leveling an arrow at her head, saying that even if Wolverine was bluffing, _he_ wasn't. And reminded the Skrull Queen that he doesn't miss. A tactic that didn't sit well with the Panther, but nonetheless worked as Vernake agreed to surrender if only to get out of the death grip the two had him in. The mutant retracted his claws as they gave the queen some breathing room with Black Panther wanting to discuss the terms of surrender.

It was of course a ruse however as Vernake activated a fail safe in New York turning the Skrull Ant-Man into a bio-bomb, growing him to giant size through tainted Pym Particles. The Skrull grew to 60 feet in agony as his body was being converted into a suicide bomb that would take out half of New York along with all the Avengers present. The rescue team threatened her again this time with Logan pulling no punches injecting his outside claw into her left shoulder. The Skrull Queen cried out in pain as he pinned her down against her throne telling her to undo the process. But Vernake told him that there was no off switch and their friends and teammates were going to die.

Winter Solider tried radioing the Avengers alerting them to the situation which Iron Man sardonically said they were well aware of. As the Giant Man Skrull contorted in pain and was pressed to explode. Hank Pym grew to his maximum size to try and contain the blast himself, Thor intervened telling him the only way to contain it was to get it off planet with he and Giant Man doing just that, and elevated the Skrull bomb high above the Earth's atmosphere pushing past the escaping warships. Outside the planet's reach, Hank threw his doppelganger beyond the moon. Sadly saying he was sorry as he shrank down with Thor standing behind him and watched as the Giant Man Skrull blew up taking out several Skrull ships with it as the pair returned to Earth.

With her last ditch plan defeated, the Skrull Queen stood before the assembled heroes at a loss for words. Uncertain of what the heroes would do to her. Before another word could be spoken, a gunshot rang out hitting Vernake dead center in the forehead killing her. Startled by the attack the others whirled around to see Norman Osborn standing behind them with a smoking barrel.

"Let's see them recover from that." the villain stated stunning the assembled heroes as Black Panther pulled up his mask.

"You didn't have to do that." he said.

"Sure I did, they wouldn't have quit until she was dead. You should be thanking me. I saved you the trouble of doing it yourselves." Osborn replied stoically, and then snapped a picture of the dead Skrull Queen along with the heroes and smirked before walking off the ship.

In the next few months Osborn would be credited with winning the war after assassinating the Skrull Queen. And was later commended by the president earning the Medal of Freedom. The highest honor given to a civilian, though the superhero community was outraged knowing full well his past as the original Green Goblin. Norman of course milked it for it was worth and held a press conference after receiving the medal saying that he was a changed man. And resolved to make big changes in the next few years to make sure that an invasion like the Skrulls or Kang never happened again. And to his credit was given command of a new supervillain amnesty initiative called the Thunderbolts. An idea originally brought forth by Dr. Hank Pym to rehabilitate supervillains and use their powers for good. Norman graciously accepted the offer and vowed to restore honor and trust to those in his care.

Three months later SHIELD is given an executive order to disband, with Osborn who has been lauded since taking command of the Thunderbolts initiative to be the head of the government's new successor organization to SHIELD which he dubs HAMMER. With Osborn now in charge of the counter intelligence organization, the Avengers were once again asked to join HAMMER. But the team as they did with SHIELD refused to align with HAMMER knowing Osborn's criminal past. But Osborn holding power over them as the highest authority in the land gave them an ultimatum. Join HAMMER or be ordered by the government to disband. With mounting pressure from the public, and the rise of Norman Osborn, Tony Stark took his offer and blew it in his face. Be it pride or prudence the team remained firm in their stance and refused to align with him and his organization and chose to disband. However Norman would not be denied and instead created his own team of Avengers to replace them. To the public they were well known superheroes, but behind the scenes were really members of his Thunderbolts team posing as the newest Avengers.

Wolves in sheep's clothing, these _Avengers_ were supervillains handpicked by Norman Osborn to carry on and/or corrupt the legacies of real superheroes. As the team's archer and posing as **Hawkeye**, was the psychopathic assassin known as Bullseye. Long time arch nemesis of Daredevil, Bullseye has an uncanny ability to turn virtually anything no matter how mundane into a weapon.

Their resident wall crawler was another familiar face, sporting an all too familiar costume. A tall, slender man in a jet black costume with a broad white spider symbol across his chest and back. Eddie Brock poses as the new incarnation of **Spider-Man**, better known as Venom. And disguised as the black suited web slinger.

A lesser known hero had joined their ranks claiming to be the new **Captain Marvel** despite bearing little resemblance to the original and was noticeably shorter with the blue skin of his predecessor with a shorter fin on top of his head that was probably an inch tall. And wore a silver full body suit with two medium blue streaks going from his shoulders to his abdomen in a V formation ending with a belt and cape. He was perhaps the only one amongst them that wasn't a known criminal, and appeared as a Kree teenager named Noh-Varr.

His counterpart shared the codename of another newly established superhero **Ms. Marvel**. Unlike Carol Danvers, the new Ms. Marvel wore a red leotard with black shorts and a gold six point star on her chest, with black gloves and boots, and a black domino mask exposing her bright blue eyes and had orange-red hair. Whose true identity is amoral psychiatrist named Dr. Karla Soften, and second-string supervillain called Moonstone and previously faux superheroine Meteorite.

A more familiar face was added to their roster taking on the mantle of **Wolverine**. In truth he was a Japanese mutant terrorist by the name of Daken Akihiro. Possessing claws similar to his predecessor, with two claws on top and the third one on the underside of his wrist and wore a black and brown variation of Logan's uniform.

The final two members of Osborn's team were newcomers as well to the superhero game. The first of which was the war god **Ares** having no other name. And was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a white skull on his chest, black pants, brown boots and wore a black battle helmet with a white Mohawk adorning it. And wielded an enormous battleaxe.

With the penultimate member being an actual superhero named **The Sentry. **The Sentry was said to be a superhero that was forgotten to the world at large and had only reappeared recently, no one in the superhero community was certain why he joined though speculated that Osborn recruited him to give his new team some credibility. The Sentry's costume was a gold colored bodysuit with a blue cape, and wrestling style belt with a glowing crescent 'S' with black wristbands and boots, long blonde hair that came down to his shoulders and blue eyes.

And finally revealing himself, as the leader of the new Avengers team was none other than Norman Osborn himself. Having shed his Green Goblin identity, Norman has reinvented himself and proliferated one of Tony Stark's armors and naming himself as the successor to both Iron Man and Captain America. And became the **Iron Patriot**. Wearing a replica of Tony's latest armor, the Iron Patriot had a red upper chest, with a star shaped arc reactor in his chest plate, blue side panels, alternating red and white stripes on the torso, blue armor plating on the hips and thighs, and red armor plating on the knees, shins, calves and feet, with a similar color scheme on his arms, and repulsors in the hands and feet and a red and silver Iron Man helmet.

After Norman revealed his own team of Avengers, the real team naturally didn't take this lying down. And despite orders to disband came to challenge the new team for the right to call themselves Avengers. The original team however was faced with heavy opposition from HAMMER agents, and facing arrest. Norman however was amused by the Avengers' tenacity asking Tony why they would show up despite the risk? Iron Man answered him.

"Because your trash that needs to be taken out. _Avengers! Take him!" _ Tony ordered.

The two sides clashed, as Iron Man was the first one out of the gate as he flew toward Iron Patriot, Norman retaliated with a repulsor blast as Tony came at him. Iron Man intercepted the blast with his own repulsor blast as the beams connected and held Iron Man at bay at first. The two seemed evenly matched, with neither beam yielding to the other at first till Iron Man powered through the blast through his sheer will and flew at Osborn with his left repulsor gauntlet drawn back over Osborn's head.

Norman shielded himself using his opposing gauntlet to deflect the blast but Tony beat him to it and fired in his face point blank blowing him back into a rock wall. Electricity crackled from his left shoulder as he struggled to get up as Iron Man walked towards him. The Iron Patriot fired a repulsor blast as Tony leaned to his right dodging it and fired several tiny shoulder rockets at Osborn hitting him in the chest and body with tiny explosions that had a big effect. Osborn groaned as his armor short circuited a little bit from the damage and fired a second repulsor blast from his hand at Tony, who deflected it with his own blast and fired a stronger one that disrupted Osborn's systems further.

"Face it Norman, I've got more experience in this armor than you do. Which you stole, that's very original by the way. Hijack one of my suits and claim it as your own." Tony commented.

"Shut up!" Osborn yelled firing from the Arc Reactor in his chest. Iron Man threw up his arms and effortlessly deflected the blast without retaliating. A fact that shocked the usurper. The white energy blast faded moments later leaving Iron Man unscathed.

"By the way those modifications you made to your arc reactor. Specifically the star on your chest, it lessens the Unibeam's effectiveness idiot. Here let me show you." Iron Man said crossing his arms and unleashed a Unibeam blast against Osborn plowing the villain through the rock wall and tumbling cross the ground a hundred feet away.

"And that's not even at full power." he added walking towards him.

"You've got a lot to learn about how my technology works. But you wont have the opportunity. I'm taking my armor back." he said standing over the Patriot.

More arcs of electricity sparked as the Iron Patriot struggled to get up and Tony held his repulsor gauntlet over him.

"It's over Oz, I'm going to make sure you're removed from power and behind bars were you belong." Iron Man stated.

"You assume a lot Stark. Have you even bothered to see how your teammates are doing?" Osborn asked still on the ground causing Iron Man to look back.

"They look pretty evenly matched to me. Oh but your flunkies cant beat the real article. Its not possible." Tony said looking away. The sudden glow of light caught his attention to see Norman aiming both repulsor gauntlets at him point blank and fired knocking Iron Man back.

The Iron Patriot got to his feet shortly afterward though the damage to his suit meant that he couldn't continue. Osborn ever the opportunist still had enough juice and the audacity to blast Tony a second time at close range directing all his power into the repulsor gauntlets and Unibeam projector in his chest as he stood over Iron Man.

"You really should know better than to turn your back on an opponent. I'm going to enjoy killing you. Say good night Tony." Norman stated with his weapons ready and fired.

"Good night Tony." He said narrowing his eyes and used a full powered Unibeam blast against Norman, disintegrating his triple beam attack and sent the Iron Patriot skyward with Norman screaming as he sailed into the air. Leaving Osborn's evil Avengers stunned at his defeat.

The high powered beam dissipated as Iron Man stood up and turned to face the other Dark Avengers having blasted their leader into the next state. Causing Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye to whistle in awe.

"He's not Iron Man for nothing." Wasp stated.

"All right so which one of you guys is next. You've seen what I've done to your boss and I have more than enough power to send you his way. So what's it going to be?" Iron Man asked. The faux Hawkeye sneered as he glared back at Tony and the other Avengers.

"You got lucky this time." Bullseye stated.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I'm just the best at what I do." Iron Man told him.

"If SHIELD wasn't disbanded we'd have you arrested." Captain America told him.

"You know what? Why wait? I'm sure there's a police force that would love to take you guys in." Iron Man added.

Hawkeye however and the other Dark Avengers took this opportunity to retreat, while the more noble Sentry was confused by this turn of events. As was his younger teammate Captain Marvel as the real Avengers allowed them to leave, despite their desire to arrest them.

"This is going to be a long battle, I can just feel it." Iron Man muttered to himself.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? This is something that I put alot of time, thought, effort and frustation into. Basically like The Avengers Crusade, this is an adaptation of the recent Dark Reign storyline from the comics. This is obviously going to be a little different. The reason I did this fic was because I thought the orignal story was too complicated for me to continue so I figured it'd be easier to do a spinoff to continue the story. If anyone had seen the last ten seconds of the season one finale. They might be a major spoiler where Cap had been replaced by a Skrull. Anyway I spent all day on this, and I had alot of fun writing it. I especially had fun writing Tony's lines. _

_As I stated earlier, today is my Birthday. I'll be 26 today, so please review and leave me a birthday greeting if you wish. :) _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Lethal Alliance

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter, and I want to give special thanks to my good friends, Rider Paladin and JuseaPeterson for thier positive feedback. Appreciate it as always guys, this next one I managed to whip up in a short period of time. Thanks for all the support so far, enjoy. _

**_Avengers Crusade: The End Is Night_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Lethal Alliance_**

That evening the real Avengers returned to their mansion in New York having routed Osborn's team, and humiliating their leader in the process. Taking off his helmet as they came into the main hall, Tony instructed Jarvis to turn on the TV as the rest of his team came in. the flat screen appeared from behind a picture as the local news reported on the fiasco that just occurred.

"_And it appears that the hero of the Skrull Invasion has suffered a setback. Earlier today Norman Osborn, the man who single-handed ended the invasion by assassinating the Skrulls' queen announced the formation of a new Avengers team. But it seems as though the Avengers' original leader Iron Man had something to say about it. Apparently Norman's new team isn't sanctioned by the originals and were involved in a knock down, drag out battle earlier today. You have to admit it was confusing seeing these heroes battle each other. In the end Iron Man, dealt the final blow by blowing the New Avengers leader 'Iron Patriot' clean out of the battlefield with a repulsor blast from his chest. Details of this skirmish are extremely limited at the moment, with neither side explaining why they were fighting in the first place." _ The anchorman stated.

"_As for the new HAMMER director Norman Osborn, if he ever comes back down will be sure to give his account of the battle. Since becoming the director of SHIELD's replacement has openly denounced the first team of Avengers, calling them outlaws for not aligning with his organization. Through this may have more to do with a bruised ego than anything else. The incident is sure to broaden the gap between him and Iron Man's Avengers. And only time will tell, what the future will hold for this team." _He added before Iron Man shut off the TV.

"Well that little display today should make it clear who the real Avengers are." Captain America stated. Iron Man sighed as he looked back at him.

"I hope so Cap, but I kind of doubt it. With Osborn in charge and us on the outs with the government it'll be hard for people to know which side to trust." He stated.

"Then we'll just have to put a little more effort into it." Steve said.

"So I guess that means we're not disbanding after all?" Janet asked them.

"No, the world needs us now more than ever. And if we're going to stand up to Osborn and remove him from power, we'll have to be at our very best." stated Tony.

"Good, because I'm not about to let those slime balls replace us." Wasp smiled. And similar expressions graced the other Avengers' faces.

"None of us will." Cap added.

That evening HAMMER agents finally found their illustrious leader who was blown into the next state by Iron Man's Unibeam and found Osborn laying in a field somewhere in southern New Hampshire. His armor had been heavily damaged from the blast, with the upper left portion of his armor ripped off, including his chest plate, left shoulder upper arm plating, along with most of the armor shielding his left leg, while his helmet was completely vaporized. He was found laying spread eagle in a field with a black spandex suit underneath his armor and red glowing lines served as some kind of circuitry similar to the kind Iron Man wore under his armor. There was a large tear in the left shoulder of his outfit showing slightly grazed skin along with similar scrapes on his face, and the cracked star shaped arc reactor in the center of his chest.

The agents surrounded the director wondering if he was alive, as one HAMMER agent knelt down to check on him the director groaned drawing in an agonizing breath as his eyes flew open seeing the agents stand over him.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for? Help me up!" he ordered. The agents were quick to oblige before a woman stopped them, warning that he may be injured.

The agents took special care with their boss making sure everything was in one piece and were surprised to learn he survived such a blast, let alone the fall. Osborn owed that to the Goblin serum still coursing through his veins, and probably the one thing keeping him alive other than his ruined armor. The agents helped him up to his feet a few minutes later and started towards the Helicarrier. Once on board the base, Osborn was admitted into a healing chamber to recover from his battle while scientists tried to piece back together his armor.

The flight back to Thunderbolts Mountain would be a long one for him, but would at least give Norman the time he needs to recover and reflect on this…set back. The rest of his team had already been collected, but it would be some time before he would be given a report on the battle. His time for rejuvenation would have to wait as one of the agents stood before the chamber and told him of an AIM airship standing before the Helicarrier. Bringing him out of his chamber and up to the bridge Osborn was greeted by AIM's head scientist and leader MODOC. The villain narrowed his eyes in disgust at the oversized head that was grinning back at him.

"What is it?" he growled.

"I hear you ran into some trouble with the Avengers earlier today. For someone who has taken over SHIELD your application of power is…rudimentary at best. It'll take far more than your own team of Avengers to accomplish your goals, such as they are." The telepath informed him.

"Get to the point." Osborn told him losing patience.

"I propose an alliance, between you and the Earth's greatest villains. I have already founded a collation, a _think tank_ if you will of the greatest evil minds in history." MODOC proclaimed.

"Go on." he said intrigued.

In the next moment MODOC showed him a hologram of the group's members. Norman raised an eyebrow at the images and indeed they were some of the smartest men on the planet. Standing from the center outward was the Leader, Doctor Doom, Mad Thinker, Red Ghost, Wizard, and Egghead.

"We have been working on some projects that you may benefit from. For example my associates and I have found a solution to your Hulk problem." MODOC said. The hologram changed to show a rampaging Hulk like creature loom over the other members, with its arms flexed overhead.

"And have begun work on a new project, to help deal with the Asgardian." MODOC stated as the hologram changed again removing the group to show AIM scientists working on the construction of a new robot.

The android's body was only halfway complete showing the exposed inner working of its chest cavity, while missing its left arm and head. But could tell that it was an exact recreation of the God of Thunder.

"These are but a small sample of what the Intelligencia can provide for you Director Osborn. You are now the most powerful man on the planet and we at the Intelligencia feel it is time that you _broaden_ your horizons. We are standing at a crossroads Osborn, for the first time ever one of the greatest supervillains is in charge of the highest authority in the land. It would be a shame to squander such power on petty disputes with the Avengers." MODOC stated.

The director touched his thumb and index finger to his chin and smirked knowing that MODOC's words made sense.

"Yes the plan does have merit." Osborn smiled.

"If we were to unite all the world's supervillains along with HYDRA and AIM under one banner…" MODOC pressed.

"We would be unstoppable, ensuring total domination of the planet." Osborn finished.

"The heroes wont know what hit them." MODOC added with a fiendish smile. The director's smile faded as he looked back at the mammoth intellect.

"And what's in it for me?" he inquired.

"Whatever do you mean? You will finally have the firepower needed to take down the Avengers and cripple the superhero community." MODOC reiterated

"While your faction and HYDRA usurp me and battle each other to see who reigns." Norman added cynically, seeing through the façade. The machine's expression changed while Osborn took a seat before the monitor.

"And what if I decide not to join you? What if I decide to steal your idea?" Norman asked pressing his fingertips together as he listened.

"Ever the strategist aren't we? Very well, I need not tell you that in all the years of AIM and HYDRA's existence that neither side has succeeded in subjugating the world. However if we were to work together along with a virtual army of supervillains at your disposal plus the backing of _all three_ organizations, that our victory is assured and will of course defer its leadership to you. HYDRA may be a little harder to wager, given that Baron Strucker will want to rule the planet as badly as you do. But if we were to remove him from power, possibly assassinate him then the organization will fall into your capable hands. Allowing you to rule the world with an iron fist. It's foolproof." MODOC explained.

The director pondered this for a moment.

"And your little cabal is support of this." Norman inquired.

"They feel that the time is right. As a show of good faith we will lend you our newest creations." MODOC affirmed showing him the images of the Hulk like creature and the Thor android a bargain that seemed to please Osborn.

"So then do we have a deal?" MODOC asked him. The director narrowed his eyes as the telepath extended his hand. Osborn reached out and shook through the hologram.

"Deal." He answered.

"We will send our agents out to you as quickly as possible." MODOC told him.

"In the meantime I don't suppose your little group will mind if I go ahead with a couple plans of my own do you?" Osborn asked.

"You are free to do as you wish, we will not interfere in any of your matters unless you call on us." The telepath replied.

"That's what I want to hear. There's just one thing that troubles me in all of this. Since you are assembling the world's smartest villains…why did you not invite me?" he asked. MODOC's eyes widened as he tried to think of a reason.

"Because in case you've forgotten I'm smart enough to design my own technology including copying Iron Man's armor!" Osborn hissed.

"Yes well, such as it is. We felt you were simply too busy to be bothered with it, besides that I'm afraid the Intelligencia has no room for an ego such as yours." MODOC replied.

"You want to talk about egos, look within your own circle." He answered pointing at the images of Doctor Doom and the Leader. MODOC narrowed his eyes at the director in disgust.

"The Intelligencia can always withdraw its support of aid to you Norman Osborn. Without our backing you will have nothing!" he spat.

"I already have my own army of supervillains, the Thunderbolts remember? I can always recruit more and as many as I need because I'm the most powerful man in the world right now. Something no supervillain before could ever hope to accomplish. Don't you see? I hold the entire world in my hand!" Osborn stated squeezing his fingers representing said world.

"Then the Advanced Idea Mechanics, and Intelligencia will not aid you. I tried being generous, but your arrogance will be your downfall." MODOC replied in disgust at the human.

"I don't need your fancy club you pile of bolts…I'll form my own. And I may even steal a few of your members to show that I'm superior." Norman stated with a hint of insanity.

The telepath's enormous face fell at the director's audacity and grimaced.

"We shall see about that. As the humans say your full of yourself, Osborn. Do not think that issuing such a challenge will be taken lightly." He warned.

"Bring it on big brain." Osborn grinned before cutting the transmission. Once this had passed the director assumed a more even tone and addressed one of his subordinates.

"Patch me through with the President, I want to talk about expanding the Thunderbolts initiative." He calmly ordered.

"Yes director." A man sitting beneath him at the controls answered.

_Author's note: All right so what'd you think of that? Obviously since the show is an adaptation of the entire Avengers franchise, I've wanted to bring some of the new villains Marvel has introduced over the years into the show's canon. First off the Intelligencia is as stated a collation of Marvel Comics' smartest supervillains, and were introduced in The Hulk comic book and are responsible for several events in said comic. The name Intelligencia comes from the elite social class of intellectuals in 19th Century Russia. _

_I realize that this chapter is roughly half the length of the first, but as you can see something is brewing within the villains ranks. And is building toward some pretty big things in the coming chapters. Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	3. Thunderbolts

_**Avengers Crusade: The End Is Nigh**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Thunderbolts_**

That evening Norman was patched through to the President from on board the HAMMER helicarrier, and asked about the possibility of receiving new members into his Thunderbolts program. The reason being that since his Avengers have graduated from the program, and was therefore a success that they should expand it armistice to other superhumans that could serve their government and earn their pardons from the president. After a few minutes conversation and consulting his advisors the president gave Norman the go ahead as the helicarrier arrived at Thunderbolts Mountain in Colorado.

That night the director of HAMMER poured over dossiers of potential candidates hoping to seek some of the most ruthless super criminals into his new team, while his Dark Avengers were off performing missions elsewhere. The Thunderbolts were essentially a suicide squad that Norman could send into dangerous and perhaps even deadly missions to perform whatever needs to be done. The members that survive get a pardon or less jail time depending on the terms and motifs for joining. If they die…well that's one less supervillain off the streets, with Norman sending less desirable villains off to their doom. If he couldn't get the most dangerous supervillains off the streets, not that he wanted to. At least he could be rid of the most ridiculous. Some people, he realized would do anything to get out of jail, even risk their lives for a taste of freedom. A fact Norman was more than willing to exploit.

Since most of the world's supervillain prisons were destroyed following simultaneous breakouts and in the process of being rebuilt. The only other secure prison left wasn't even in this dimension. In the past year Ant-Man and Mister Fantastic had created an extra dimensional penitentiary in the Negative Zone, which meant it was beyond the reaches of conventional travel. A fact Norman found deeply annoying, he did note that however since the breakout not all the world's supervillains had been accounted for, and called in some favors to know where he could find any villains that hadn't been incarcerated in the Negative Zone. To his amazement however he learned that one supervillain prison the Raft wasn't seriously damaged in the assault.

The undersea prison fortress that once held the scientist turned supervillain Graviton has since taken in others that weren't captured by the Avengers or SHIELD. While Graviton himself remains locks up. Gaining entrance to the Raft that sat along the ocean floor, Norman had strongly considered bringing Graviton into active roster, considering that he had almost leveled New York City in his first battle with the Avengers.

However Graviton was struck down by an enormous blast of lightning by Thor, and is nearly catatonic even five months after the battle. And a disappointed Osborn was forced to move on. Further down cellblock he was presented with other candidates, the first of whom was a man clad in a black body suit wearing purple body armor that shielded his chest, shoulders, forearms, and lower legs, along with a purple helmet and clear visor showing his face.

"What's this one's story?" Norman asked.

"His name is Paul Denning sir, alias the Paladin. Denning is a mercenary, being held on numerous charges." A guard told him.

"He any good?" Norman asked.

"He fought Daredevil to a standstill countless times, and would probably make a good field commander for you sir." He replied.

"Very well, moving on." Norman stated.

"Next one is John F. Walker, alias US Agent." The guard told him.

"What's he here for?" Norman asked.

"Apparently he went against his superiors while serving in Iraq. Other than that we're not quite sure why he's here." The guard admitted looking through his clipboard.

"He's said to have gone through a process similar to the one that created Captain America." He added peaking Osborn's attention as the man stared back at him through his cell.

The US Agent wore a black version of Captain America's outfit with a modified American flag and a single black star in the upper left section of the flag leaving only the stripes.

"How good is he at throwing a shield?" Norman asked.

"Not bad from what I hear, but he's no Cap." The guard told him. A smile played on Osborn's face.

"Interesting. Moving on." he said.

"Next we have Jacques Duquesne, alias the Swordsman." The guard said taking him to the next cell.

"Like Paladin, he's a self styled freedom fighter and mercenary. And says he's one of the guys that trained Hawkeye. The other one being Trick Shot the man that taught the Avenger archery. Duquesne also says he has a sense of honor that'll make him an asset for your program." The guard said. The last part disgusted the director a little bit.

"We'll see about that." he muttered before moving onto the next one.

"This next guy packs a punch. His name is Frank Simpson, calls himself Nuke. He's one of Captain America's bad guys." the guard said. As a blonde haired man sat in his jail cell wearing a white tank top and camouflage pants.

"What's with the flag on his face?" Osborn asked.

"It's a tattoo. This guy is so fiercely devoted to his country that he'll do anything for it. He takes these pills that's supposed to balance out his mania, while another one he takes is supposed to increase his adrenaline levels and send him into a bzerker state. If you want something done quickly, he's your guy. Also the guy can blow himself up, but remain in one piece. It's not pretty when he does it though." The guard said as Osborn smiled.

"He'll make a perfect addition to the team then. Who else do we have?" he asked as they continued on and were met by a young woman half way down the hall wearing a prison uniform.

"This is Melissa Gold alias Songbird, and formerly the villainess known as Screaming Mimi. Melissa's been down here for a while and has recently reformed which is why she's out here with us. And has a sonic scream that should prove useful in the field." the guard told him.

Melissa was an attractive young woman in her early twenties with long platinum white hair and pink streaks in her bangs that were parted at her shoulders. The candidate brushed back her hair and extended a hand towards the Thunderbolts director.

"Mr. Osborn it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as Norman reluctantly shook her hand.

"Uh huh." He said unconvinced.

"She also has enhanced speed and strength if your looking for a speedster." The guard said.

"Moving on." Norman said unaffected and brushed past the young woman.

"Finally and this guy's a trouble maker, we have one of the youngest prisoners here at the Raft." The guard said as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Give me one reason why I should care." Norman said annoyed.

"This kid once broke into the SHIELD helicarrier and stole one of Hank Pym's experimental suits." The guard said stopping before his cell.

"All right I'm listening." Norman said.

"His name is Eric O'Grady, been in and out of trouble with the law since he was 9. Somehow this kid was able to get on board the SHIELD helicarrier and steal an experimental costume Pym…Ant-Man was working on. To this day they don't know how he did it. He's 16 now." the guard said.

"How long has he been down there?" he asked.

"About a year. Ant-Man believes he can be rehabilitated but I don't know." The guard replied.

"So what was this suit he stole?" the director inquired.

"SHIELD was making Dr. Pym work on a weaponized version of his Ant-Man shrink suit. And you know how he is about violence. Anyway Dr. Pym was about halfway finished with it, when he refused to work on the weapons aspect and said that it was dead in the water. The agents called it the Slaying Mantis suit. Pym disowned the project and asked to be reassigned. And Nick Fury allowed it, but asked for someone else to take over the project. Apparently Dr. Pym went back to destroy the suit when the kid broke into the lab. Pym tried to stop him but the kid made a break for it taking the blueprints with it and flew out of the lab and helicarrier." The guard explained.

"Some time later he decided to become a vigilante or something. But really I heard he used the suit's shrinking abilities to spy on ladies. Anyway Pym caught up to him a while later as Ant-Man and tried to get him to return the suit, I'm sure you know where this is headed. Eventually Ant-Man defeated him and he's been here ever since. Hank still comes down every now and again to try and persuade him to give up being a criminal. But the kid's too stubborn to listen. He's down here so often that the others started calling him Ant-Boy." He added.

"So what do you think Mr. Osborn?" the guard asked. Norman narrowed his eyes as he stared at the door and could see a young boy with a mop of red hair sitting on his bed.

"So these guys are the best you have to offer?" he asked.

"Yes sir. All the other supervillains that were captured are locked up in the Negative Zone." The prison guard replied.

"Out of all the ones you've offered me, there's only one that has caught my attention." Osborn announced placing his attention on Nuke.

"There is one other person down here. One that I think you'll be interested in." the guard said as Osborn looked back at him.

On the far side of the cell block and another level down stood a lone jail cell, barricaded by a steel door. Peering through the slot, Osborn could make out the image of a young curvaceous woman with vibrant, long red hair in a black jumpsuit.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked looking back at him.

"Is it sir, it's the Black Widow." The guard replied. A subtle grin played on Osborn's features as he looked in.

"So they finally got her huh?" he whispered mostly to himself.

The door to her cell opened a moment later as Natasha looked up to see a figure bathed in light, she strained her eyes having been in the dark so long.

"So we finally meet." Norman said as she recognized his voice. Her eyes flew open as she finally made him out, and shifted to anger.

"You." she whispered.

"I was wondering when SHIELD would catch up to you Natasha. I have to say I thought you were better than that." he smirked coming into the room.

"What do you want?" Black Widow hissed.

"I'm here to offer you a shot at amnesty, to have your records of betraying SHIELD and your partner Hawkeye erased." He offered smugly.

"And what makes you think I'd work for you?" she asked sardonically.

"Because I'm the one person that can get you out of here. And nobody wants to be in jail Natasha, no matter how badly they deserve It." he smiled.

"Besides I don't believe its standard procedure for prisoners to be tied up like this." he added.

"Its so I don't kill anyone that comes near Me." she replied.

"Now, now Natasha that's no way to talk to someone that's trying to release you." he countered.

"I've heard some of the things you've done Ozzy and I want no part of It." she told him.

"I don't think you understand, I can give you the political amnesty you need. You wont be a wanted woman anymore. And I'm thinking about making you field commander of my team." He added.

"What team?" she asked.

"I'm forming a private team, one that will operate from the shadows and do the things my new team of Avengers cant be seen doing. Tell me Natasha have you heard about the Thunderbolt initiative I set up?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"So what do you say?" Osborn added.

That evening at the Thunderbolts Mountain base, the newly released villains were brought together for the first time. There was only a few that Norman had his vicious heart set on, the others seemed like jokes to him as the Swordsman emerged in costume wearing a purple vest and cowl, with a fin on top his mask, and had two swords strapped to his back, with two more on his waist, and dark violet pants and boots. As he met his fellow Thunderbolts recruits sporting a black pointed mustache.

"You think you have enough swords there?" Norman asked sardonically. The Swordsman simply smirked, as he got ready.

"You shall see soon enough." He replied.

"All right the reason you are all here is to see if you are worthy of serving as the field replacements of my prior Thunderbolts team. Whoever is left standing shall join the team. Your first objective is to take down the Black Widow along with these HAMMER agents. Begin." Norman ordered.

The Black Widow and others got into their fighting stances as Paladin and the other recruits stood at the forefront. Paladin wielding twin pistols kept his distance from her while staring her down as he walked to his left with Natasha following his steps waiting for him to strike. US Agent was the first to attack throwing himself in the air holding a version of Cap's shield. The Agent hurled his shield at her in midair while Natasha ducked to her left and the shield imbeds itself in the ground. Paladin went on the offensive wielding his pistols and opened fire. Black Widow ducked from side to side, using firing an arrow line from her wrist device at the Paladin.

The arrow sailed past his head taking his eyes off her as Natasha flew at him attached to the line and clocked him in the face, and flew into a roundhouse kick nailing the US Agent in the head as he came at her. On the ground Paladin swung his arm taking her leg out from under her, Black Widow tumbled away from him and shot at him with her gauntlet. Paladin likewise recovered and rolled away as the bullets pierced the floor, picking up his pistol and fired chipping the top of her gauntlet. The Widow winced in pain but wasn't hurt. As Paladin came at her with a flying kick and nailed her in the chest knocking her back. As the other recruits came towards her. Natasha did a handstand and spun her legs knocking them down as Paladin engaged her one on one.

Black Widow was back on her feet as Paladin flew into her with an overhead spinning kick; Natasha threw her arms up and leaned back as his foot went through her scarlet tresses. And came out of the kick with a spinning elbow that she blocked with her hands, while Denning threw a right cross with his back and elbow towards her. She ducked as he punched through a sea of red hair, where she came out of her crouch punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the chin knocking him several feet back. The Paladin laid spread eagle on the floor infront of her, as Songbird unleashed her screeching attack on the Black Widow from behind, manifesting itself as pink energy waves.

The Black Window moaned shielding her ears as Songbird continued the assault from behind. The spy staggered forward and fell to her knees, as Songbird got closer to her while her teammates looked on and likewise covered their ears. Until finally the Black Widow whirled around and fired a shot from her gauntlet hitting Songbird in the stomach and taking her out. The pitch grew even higher as she went down, sound waves pulsating upwards before the attack subsided. Disoriented from the prolonged attack she struggled to her feet, clasping her left ear as her legs could barely support her.

The psychopathic Nuke raced towards Black Widow with an intense battle cry with his fist drawn over his head. Black Widow ducked down as he threw the punch cupping her hands together and striking his abdomen, causing a rippling effect in his torso. He staggered for a moment in slow motion as Black Widow spun and kicked him in the temple. The first blow seemed to have little effect as her right leg shot up and nailed him in the cheek and sent him staggering to the ground.

No sooner had he gone down the US Agent launched his shield at her as Black Widow came out of her second kick, Widow saw the projectile but was barely able to react as the shield's edge grazed her back and deflected against the back corner of the room back towards her and its source. Widow again caught sight of it at the last minute this time facing forward with her right side towards the shield as it came at her and dropped to her back as it sailed past her and the US Agent caught his shield. The Widow panted as she sat up and got to her feet with the US Agent remaining in his spot. Her back stung a reminder of his hit as the Agent lowered his shield. The only other operative that hadn't faced her yet in battle was the Swordsman and Slaying Mantis who remained on the sidelines.

"Why do you not attack me?" Black Widow asked.

"It is not honorable to attack a woman." The Swordsman replied. The Widow then turned her attention to the young boy who was also there.

"And what about you?" she asked.

With Slaying Mantis wearing a dark green suit of armor with yellow highlights in a 'Y' shape around his chest, with faux muscles, wearing a yellow helmet with a flat green faceplate and opaque sky blue eyes with antenna, and a square backpack carrying two scythes.

"I, uh…have my own reasons." The boy said clearly not wanting to get involved.

"Enough talk, finish it or you'll all go back to prison. Swordsman, Slaying Mantis that means you." Osborn warned them.

"What? No way!" Slaying Mantis said throwing out his hands and used the Pym Particles powering his suit to shrink from sight.

Racing across the floor at just a few inches tall, Slaying Mantis activated his rocket pack and took off leaving the mountain fortress; an act that surprised and annoyed the director of HAMMER as well as those who witnessed his cowardice.

"Well I guess we now know what separates the boys from the men. As for the rest of you, congratulations you have proven yourselves worthy in battling the Black Widow. And stood your ground against her despite the odds, with special mention to Paladin if we wakes up." Osborn stated. The Black Widow made a face and nudged her teammate with her foot as the Paladin finally came to and groaned, clasping his jaw.

"Paladin your tenacity against Black Widow has earned you the top position within this team. As of right now, you and US Agent are co-captains of this team." Osborn announced.

"Ugh…Co-Captains? Why not just make one of us leader?" Paladin asked still reeling from his smashed jaw. Norman simply shrugged off his complaint.

"All right, Black Widow your in charge." he stated suprising his team, but none more so than Black Widow herself.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked earning an annoyed huff from Widow.

"We've got some work ahead of us my Thunderbolts. And now its time for your first mission. And that's to free the last captured supervillain on Earth." Osborn added.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Calm Before The Storm

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this next installment as the Thunderbolts are sent on thier first mission to retrieve the last imprisoned supervillain. Enjoy. _

_**Avengers Crusade: The End Is Nigh**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Calm Before The Storm_**

"So who are we after?" the Swordsman asked once leadership had been established.

Director Osborn pulled out a tablet like device displaying a holographic image of the target from the screen as the team stood around him. The hologram in question showed a shirtless man in his 30s with long hair tied part way back but whose race and other factors were undetermined due to the monochromatic projection. Norman touched the figure and rotated the man in question facing his team.

"His name is Ivan Vanko, a Russian national whose family holds a grudge against the Stark family. Like his father before him, Vanko is a brilliant physicist that was able to perfectly replicate Iron Man's Arc Reactor technology, calling himself Whiplash. Your job is to retrieve him. Vanko is currently being held in the Triskellion Super Max penitentiary in Russia. It is the sole remaining supervillain prison on the planet that hadn't been affected by the mass breakout of said supervillains. Get in and get out, dispatch anyone who stands in your way. I don't care how you do it so long as you get him and the suit back here alive and in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

The Thunderbolts nodded in silence as newly appointed team leader Black Widow looked away.

"Think you can handle that Widow?" he asked caustically. The Widow didn't even acknowledge him.

"Because if you cant then I might defer leadership back to US Agent." He added grabbing her attention. A small, surprised gasp escaped her lips as she looked back at the director who flashed a sinister grin at the agent. She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the director.

"I can handle it." she answered coldly.

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear." He replied coolly patting her shoulder. The Widow flinched and threw off his hand in disgust.

A few minutes later the team was dispatched to the hanger walking side by side with the new Thunderbolts sizing one another up, wondering how well this new team will mesh? None of the agents had worked together, nor had any knowledge of the other's background. How trustworthy any of them may be or if there may be ulterior motifs for joining the team? Yeah this was going to be fun, Black Widow thought.

The guy with the American Flag on his face worried her most through, and seemed to be the unstable from what little she gathered on Nuke. Swordsman seemed descent in that he wasn't willing to fight a woman, and Paladin wasn't that bad either. At least he was a competent fighter. The US Agent was more of an enigma; of all the people here he was arguably the most heroic. Or at least from what she heard he was. So why was he here? She wondered. The girl with the Technicolor hair behind her was another anomaly, she was a reformed supervillain based on the intel she gathered so why would Norman want a reformed criminal on his team? Besides the obvious sonic screech she possessed? The Black Widow sighed and rolled her eyes, she had to admit she'd have her hands full with this ragtag bunch. They hadn't even boarded yet and she already felt like she was in over her head. Suddenly the allure of a cold, dark cell seemed pleasant to her. At least there she knew who to trust, these guys however… Well, there's no looking back now, might as well make the best of it. She thought to herself as they boarded the plane and set a course for Russia.

"So who's flying this thing?" Black Widow asked as she settled into her seat.

"I'll take it from here." US Agent said getting into the pilot's seat and strapped in.

She looked back at her team as the rest of the Thunderbolts were strapped in and US Agent prepared for takeoff. The interior was remarkably silent as the Agent started up the plane and left the hanger. There was noticeable jerk as the jet raced out of the hanger and left the mountain base in Colorado. For the first 25 minutes of the flight nothing was said between any of the Thunderbolts. It was an uncomfortable silence as none of the team wanted to socialize, but would share the occasional glance before swiftly turning away. The first noise was emitted as Black Widow cleared her throat turning to the cockpit.

"So who wants to play a game?" Songbird joked trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the team looked at her with annoyed glances before turning away.

"Well…let's get to know each other shall we? My name is Songbird." She introduced.

"We already know each other's codenames. Norman introduced us to each other remember?" Black Widow said annoyed. Her teammate's face fell as she bent over in her seat resting her forearms on her thighs.

"I was just…you know for the sake of conversation. It's going to be a long trip." Songbird admitted in an attempt at humor.

"It shouldn't take us very long to get there at this speed." the US Agent said looking forward.

"Oh." She said disappointed. A smile played on the violet clad swordfighter as he addressed her.

"I am the Swordsman, Jacques Duquesne. It is a pleasure to meet you Mon Amie." He said with a gentlemanly air.

"Paladin." The second violet clad man said to her with a nod and smile.

"Name's Nuke." The flag faced man said sounding like a Marine.

"US Agent." The pilot introduced focused on his flying. The team seemed to have warmed to each other considerably as Songbird smiled at her teammates before turning to her sullen leader who remained bent over in her chair across from her.

"Black Widow." She muttered showing some hostility and looked away.

"At least we feel more like a team now." Songbird smiled.

"Yipee for us. We're a bunch of criminals and lowlifes that's about to break another lowlife out of jail for Norman Osborn." The leader replied sardonically.

"Why does Norman even need this guy?" US Agent asked looking back at her.

"It does seem odd since he was able to construct a Iron Man armor on his own." Swordsman added. Widow sighed and answered.

"My guess is that Norman doesn't have the know how to repeat it, which is saying something." She replied.

"So we're nothing more than errand runners to him. To do something ole Norman can't be seen getting his hands dirty over. That's encouraging. So now the real question is, do we go through with it?" The Agent asked looking back at them.

"Well what do you mean? He got us out. We have to do this or he'll put us back in." Nuke stated from the back.

"And who says we have to go back?" the Agent asked slowing the jet's speed.

"_I do." _ Osborn's voice said over the intercom.

"_And if you don't do as I request then I will have no choice but to blow you out of the sky." _ He informed alarming the team.

"What?" US Agent said trying to find his frequency.

"As the highest law enforcement official in the land. I make the rules. Before leaving the Raft I had all of you inoculated with nanoscopic probes tailored to my command. If you disobey the slightest order I will activate the probes and your bodies will self destruct." Norman explained to them.

"How did you get it inside us? I was never given any shots." US Agent said in anger.

"_The probes were mixed in with your food while you were imprisoned. This break out will go as planned. Now US Agent, I have a special gift for you. Switch to auto pilot for a moment and look behind you." _ He added as a large panel slid open behind him.

The US Agent looked over his shoulder and saw a large eagle shaped shield behind him. The shield in question was semi circular resembling an American eagle with its wings reaching upward nearly touching. The shield was white with a red circular stripe along the bottom half, highlighting its feathers, and a large blue star in the center of the shield, while inside the shield behind the eagle's head was a double edged sword stationed vertically with the back of the shield acting as a sheath. The Agent stood up as he looked at the shield and sword that was presented to him.

"_You will take your new shield and use it in the raid. Strike down anyone who stands in your way and show them no mercy. You retrieve Vanko and I will disable the probes for the time being. Those are my orders, do not deviate from them or you will pay the price all of you. Is that clear?" _ Norman asked his team.

"Yes sir." The Agent replied numbly. A silence fell over the cabin as the Thunderbolts sat in disbelief. And disbelief turned into anger. The crew didn't have any time to stew on it as their leader brought them out of the fog.

"Triskelion prison dead ahead." Black Widow stated as they looked up and could see it from the front of the cabin.

"Right." US Agent muttered and strapped himself into the captain's chair and retook the controls.

"So how are we doing this?" he asked as Black Widow stood behind him.

"Go in low, draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." She ordered.

"Got ya." He said as he brought the airship in.

"_Disregard that order Agent. I want you to create as much noise as possible." _ Osborn said from his command center.

"What? You're kidding." US Agent told him.

"_I never kid. Let them know your there." _ He ordered. The Agent glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, as she stood silent.

"What do we do?" he asked softly.

"They want noise. I'll give them noise." Nuke said as he headed towards the back.

"Nuke no!" Songbird yelled.

"Stay with the ship Nuke that's an order!" Widow yelled over her.

But the superhuman didn't listen and barged out the back of the jet and dropped to the ground. In the next moment a massive explosion went off as the plane cleared. Agent grit his teeth as did the others and muttered 'dammit' as they continued onward. The prison's security was already aware of their presence through early detection as the searchlights came on and guards took to their gun turrets and opened fire. US Agent veered the jet hard left as the bullets raced under the plane's belly taking evasive action. With no other choice the Agent returned fire with a hail of bullets from the inner wings aiming at the turrets.

On the ground below Nuke made his way forward exploding himself every couple of feet to create confusion and drawing attention away from the jet. On board US Agent fired a rocket at one of the turrets as guards jumped from it consuming the tower in the next instant. The jet then started to climb pulling straight up as the other watchtowers opened fire on them from behind, bullets chewed away at the spine and wings of the jet as it evaded them. Back on the ground Nuke made his way towards the prison's entrance as well armed soldiers raced towards them. His eyes flashed wide with a look of rage and slapped his palms together issuing a massive explosion towards the guards knocking six of them back as the supervillain rushed past them. And grit his teeth as he blew away the front gate, the explosion could be seen from the air. By this time the jet had circled back around and opened fire on the prison itself while Nuke blew his way into the main building.

Inside the jail Nuke started to eradiate with orange energy as more armed guards raced towards him. The guards wearing body armor and wielding assault rifles took aim yelling at him in Russian while others grew disturbed at his glowing orange aura. Electricity surged throughout his body as his eyes turned white and seemed ready to burst. But the Russians stood their ground despite the urge to flee from some of the other prison guards. The irradiated supervillain took a step towards them as they took one step back, and then another as Nuke started walking towards them. The radioactive nightmare grit his teeth as he continued towards them summoning spheres of orange energy in his hands as he held them up threatening to blow all the guards and possibly the prison itself away.

White swirls of energy surged over his body and roared as the beams of light raced out of his body finally prompting the guards to retreat. Instead of detonating he punched the floor with both fists causing it to collapse before him and sent the fault towards the nearest wall where the guards had retreated to as they vacated up a flight of stone stairs, causing them to collapse when it reached the wall near them. The guards fell in a heap on the ruined staircase as a pit opened up beneath where Nuke stood. On the upper levels two, three floors open guards opened fire. Streams of red plasma flew past him on all sides as several guards hit their mark getting him from the back and sides.

But the lasers did little more than agitate him as the barrage continued with one hitting him in the temple. The last beam did its job and momentarily stunned him as a tiny stream of blood poured from his temple. Enraging him all the more consuming him in a large sphere of energy. Nuke roared as he powered up ready to deliver the fatal blow to the prison and was ready to expend the energy illuminating his skeleton, a sudden screech hit him from behind as Songbird used her powers to subdue her teammate. The hypersonic scream was effective as he was weakened by the deafening shriek and fell to his knees canceling out his attack. Songbird continued the assault until it was safe and Nuke was no longer a threat. The villain groaned supported only by his knees and elbows as Songbird and the others stood over him.

"Why did you do it?" the nuclear madman groaned.

"Because we haven't gotten the prisoner yet. And we don't need you blowing up this place." Songbird stated softly.

"If anybody shoots this man, this whole place goes up. He has nuclear powers." She said aloud so that the guards heard her. Songbird was bluffing since he had taken hits from them just fine. But figured it wouldn't hurt to have a contingency if things went south.

The guards seemed to understand this and Nuke himself was encouraged at the prospect but was talked out of it by his teammate as they went to retrieve the prisoner. Down the hallway US Agent led the charge brandishing his new shield with Black Widow, Swordsman, Paladin and Songbird following close behind. Halfway up the hall they were met by a handful of guards who were stunned to see a figure resembling Captain America racing towards them. The guards opened fire in close quarters with US Agent blocking the laser artillery with his shield while Black Widow shot back at them with her gauntlet. The Black Widow's bullets pierced a guard's shoulder as she and US Agent rammed the guards at full burst knocking them back and headed into cellblock.

The team raced into a wide-open circular space and found themselves surrounded by hundreds of guards stationed on a round catwalk overhead cocking their laser rifles, as more of them stormed the floor. The five supervillains huddled together with their backs to each other ready to battle. The guards on the floor started to advance with one of them yelling in Russian for them to surrender. Faced with over 200 prison guards and no way out, the Thunderbolts went for their weapons. Paladin drawing his pistols from his waists, Black Widow prepping her gauntlet and US Agent drawing the sword from behind his eagle shield, while Swordsman gripped the hilt of his saber. Again they ordered them to surrender but the Thunderbolts wouldn't yield as one of the guards standing on the catwalk yelled in Russian to open fire.

US Agent raised his shield while Black Widow got down and shot with her wrist-mounted crossbow, while Swordsman drew his blade slicing at the laser beams and the mercenaries split up. Songbird took off in a black, white and pink blur absconding the guards of their rifles as she raced past them in a semi circle. Unleashing her sonic scream on the guards ahead of her as she raced towards them. The bright pink soundwaves decimated the soldiers as they went down in agony cutting the swell of laser fire down to half. The US Agent saw his chance and hurled the semi circular eagle shield at the upper level of guards striking those on the balcony and flew up towards the ceiling before making a return to its master who caught the shield.

"Not bad." He smiled. The Agent looked up as a horde of guards confronted him one on one. And defended himself using his sword and shield as the guard used his rifle as a club.

The blade made contact with the underside of the laser rifle and struck several more times in rapid succession before US Agent hit him in the face with his shield and another one quickly took his place. Seeing something from the corner of his eye he looked up and saw a guard on the balcony brandishing an RPG and fired at him. The Agent threw up his shield as the rocket hit taking the brunt of the explosion the large gap at the top of his shield however blew past it hitting his face and shoulder and went down to one knee.

Guards and Thunderbolts looked back at the fireball in the center of the room. Smoke and flames cleared showing the US Agent alive and in one piece crouched down on one knee his shield held defiantly overhead. The Agent's sword clattered to the ground as he groaned having survived the hellish blast with bits of his mask torn away with clumps of hair peeking through the rips in his cowl. The Agent groaned raggedly out of breath as he looked up at the prison guards and picked up his sword and stood a moment later unfazed as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Who else wants a piece?" he asked pointing his blade at the guards. The Agent staggered forward it was clear the blast had taken its toll on him but was still willing to fight.

Alarmed at his determination the guards shot him at from close range. With beams striking him as he moved forward. The Agent grit his teeth and threw his shield once more at the ground operatives taking them out in one sweep. While the guards above him were thunderstruck. A fellow guard broke them out of their stupor as they rained down laser fire on him from above. The US Agent looked up at the offending party after his shield had returned to him and threw it again taking out the supporting braces underneath the catwalk the troopers were standing on and gave way. The guards yelled as the bridge collapsed taking them down with it and landed before the US Agent as he continued toward the next hallway, into the cellblock where the target was kept.

The Agent sheathed his sword in his shield and walked down the hallway dispatching those that had intercepted him, and took them out with a few quick moves. The Agent strapped his shield to his back standing infront of the cell, and seemed to have a luminescent green force field for a door. The Agent tried hacking the control panel before smashing it with his fist, and the shield vanished. He looked up and saw the prisoner sitting on a bench.

"Ivan Vanko?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" the man asked cloaked in shadow.

"Your get out of jail free card has just arrived." the Agent said.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of freeing me?" he asked.

"Norman Osborn is in need of your services." He explained.

"And what if I refuse this generous offer of his?" Vanko inquired from the shadows.

"You don't." the Agent replied narrowing his eyes at him. Vanko stared back at him before responding.

"I'll need my stuff." he said.

"Done." the Agent replied.

Outside the jail several large explosions went off rattling the Triskelion before an enormous blast in its center decimated the supervillain prison while the Thunderbolts walked out the front entrance with Vanko clad in his Whiplash armor in tow as flames engulfed the front entrance and was blown apart as they left. That evening they returned to Thunderbolts Mountain in Colorado.

"Well done team you have all performed admirably. But special mention goes to US Agent, I like what you did tonight Johnny. I really did. Only maybe next time you can actually kill someone? Regardless you brought me the person I asked for." Norman congratulated his team. Whiplash scoffed behind his iron hockey mask as he addressed Osborn himself.

"So what's the real reason you brought me out here Osborn?" he asked speaking in a heavy Russian accent.

"I need your expertise in building a new armor for me. You see Iron Man managed to devestate my last suit and I as hoping you'd be able to improve its design." the director smiled touching Vanko's shoulder. Vanko's beady red eyes narrowed into slits as he threw off the director's hand.

"This is joke you seriously bring me all the way up here just to _ repair_ your armor? I had expected better from you Osborn. I am going now, don't bother to contact me again." he said storming out. But Osborn merely smirked and answered taking a step towards him.

"You misunderstand me my friend. What I'm offering you is so much bigger than a simple repair job. I am offering you a chance to destroy Iron Man and the superhero community at large. One from which they will never recover from." the villain clarified. Vanko stopped dead in his tracks on the far side the room and looked back at the director.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"With your intellect and my resources we will raise an army of Iron Mongers that will decimate the Avengers, along with every other hero that stands in our way." Norman said clenching his fist.

"You will finally have your revenge on Iron Man, and kill all those he ever held dear in his life. His loved ones and his teammates then when its finally over, and you stand over him triumphant. He will beg you to kill him." Osborn stated.

The proposition was too good for him to pass up, as he imagined taking away everything from the man that had ruined his life. Whiplash narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay. I will help you." Whiplash answered.

"Good, let's get started then." Norman said flashing a sinister smile.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I know alot happened in this chapter. But I dont feel like I accomplished much in this chapter as far as the story pacing is concerned. I dont know what do you think? I imagine by now some of you have figured out who the villain Ivan Vanko is though it wasnt exactly that hard to guess. That's right the prisoner the Thunderbolts were after was the main villain from Iron Man 2 better known as Whiplash, who made an appearance in the comics around the same time the movie came out. If you go to Wikipedia and type in 'whiplash (comics)' and click the last name you'd see what he looks like in animated/comic form. So does it feel like I accomplished anything worthwhile in this chapter? I'm just curious I dont mean to complain or anything. One of the things I loved abotu this chapter was having an awesome fight scene with the Thunderbolts. All right well that's it for now. Let me know what you guys think of it. _

Please review,

Green Gallant.


	5. Darkened Skies

_Author's Note: All right this one took a little longer to figure out but I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like this next one. _

_**Avengers Crusade: The End Is Nigh**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Darkened Skies**_

Early the next morning the HAMMER Helicarrier loomed over New York City flying at an unusually low altitude for a ship its size. On the streets below people looked up in awe as the enormous airship flew just over the skyscrapers eclipsing the city beneath it as the Helicarrier hovered over Avengers Mansion.

Inside the estate, the rumbling engines rattled the mansion waking Janet who was laying face down in her pillow as her bedroom around shook violently, knocking a small pink picture frame of her and Hank off its stand and smashed against the floor. Immediately she was up and alert throwing off the covers as the room continued to shake. Her teammates Hawkeye, Thor and Hulk were similarly awoken by the tremors and went to investigate alongside Ant-Man, Black Panther and Captain America who were already up before then. The team rushed into the lobby meeting on the large Old English styled 'A' that decorated the lobby floor. The team stood ready as Hawkeye opened the door and looked out as dozens of HAMMER troopers descended from the Helicarrier on repelling lines. The first group of soldiers reached the soil and drew their assault rifles on the Avengers as they stood bewildered in the doorway by their sudden appearance

"What the heck?" Wasp said under her breath.

"What are they doing here?" Hawkeye asked reaching for his arrows.

"Easy Avengers, let's see what they want first." Captain America advised as Hulk growled behind them.

"If they want trouble then we smash em." Wasp said drawing a scowl lighting up her fists, as she and the others got ready.

"Verily." Thor said gripping his hammer.

At least a dozen HAMMER troopers stood before the Avengers with their rifles trained on them at less than three feet away blocking the front entrance. Each solider was monstrously large reaching the same height and build as Captain America, towering over Hawkeye, Wasp and Black Panther. The Avengers remained undeterred (_barring Hawkeye and Wasp who were honestly freaked out by the sheer size of the soldiers). _A word wasn't spoken between any of them as they stared each other down, a moment later the enormous soldiers stepped aside as Director Norman Osborn approached the Avengers wearing the smuggest grin. The expression of which disgusted them but none more so than Hawkeye who already had an arrow at the ready.

"Should have guessed. What's the meaning of this Osborn?" he demanded.

"My friends it seems as though you aren't aware of what has transpired late last night." the Director replied affably, never breaking his pleasant demeanor.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked caustically.

The Director's smug smile broadened as he looked up the Star Spangled crusader.

"Captain America has been involved in a crime." He said.

"What?" Wasp said shocking her teammates as all eyes flew onto the Captain before Hawkeye's arrow capsule found it's way to Norman's throat.

Thor's grip tightened around Mjolnir as lightning flashed around it and the Hulk was ready to go ape crazy as all eyes then returned to Norman Osborn. But the director's cheery expression never faltered as his troopers aimed their rifles back at the Avengers at point blank range.

"Guys easy! No one's going to win if we start out like this, specifically those of us that cant take bullets from two feet away. I know all of us want to beat Norman's face in, but this isn't the way to do it. " Ant-Man warned trying to disarm the situation. The tensions held for a moment before the team backed off and the troopers did likewise.

"Thank you. Now you mind telling us how he can be involved in this?" Ant-Man asked remaining the voice of reason.

"At around 11:30 local time, the Triskelion Supermax Penitentiary in Russia was attacked. A man matching Captain America's description was seen leading a team of mercenaries in the raid, freeing one of the last imprisoned supervillains on the planet the original Whiplash, Ivan Vanko." Norman stated showing the team a holographic image of the escapee.

"This team caused considerable damage to the prison, and guards as well as security cameras positively identified the ringleader as Captain America. As much as it pains me to do so, I'm going to have to request that you come with us for questioning." He smiled a fact that only angered the team further as they became visibly hostile towards him.

"If you expect us to believe any of that crap. Then you're even crazier than we thought!" Hawkeye growled with his arrow still pointed at Osborn's throat. And his face twisted into an insane scowl at the indignation grabbing the arrowhead capsule in one hand. And started choking Clint with the other.

"_You think I'm crazy? I'll rip your damn head off for that!" _he snarled crushing the capsule with his bare hand and electricity crackled as he held onto the arrowhead and squeezing the life out of Clint. Until his men finally intervened and Norman relinquished his hold on the archer, Hawkeye choked and doubled over while Norman regained his sanity and straightened his lapel acting as though it never happened.

"Don't ever call me crazy." He warned adjusting his tie before addressing the Avengers further.

"Where were we?" he asked them breathlessly getting back to the business at hand.

"You were accusing one of the greatest heroes ever of leading a prison break." Ant-Man replied sarcastically.

"Right, right. So what do you say Cap you care to give an account of where you were?" Norman asked smoothing back his hair.

"I was here. I never even left the grounds last night." he answered flatly.

"Well tell that to the guards and prison you helped flatten." The director replied surely.

"So what do you say Cap? Do we fight them?" Ant-Man asked him.

"We're ready for em!" Wasp said as her fists ignited with golden spheres of light.

"No." he answered surprising her and the team.

"But Cap!" she said.

"If this man believes I am guilty of doing these things. Then I have to clear my name with HAMMER and find out who's really responsible." Steve stated, a notion that shocked his fellow Avengers as Hawkeye balked.

"F-Find out who's responsible? He's standing right there! You can't seriously go along with this! Don't you know who that guy is?" he yelled.

"He's the world's highest authority for the moment." Replied Steve.

"So was Nick Fury but you didn't always answer to him did you? We can find another way out of this. They don't have anything on you. All of us know where you were last night." Hawkeye tried to reason with him.

"That's not entirely true. If I am to clear my name I have to give an account, otherwise he will continue to hound us until I surrender to him." he said walking forward.

"Cap…" Wasp said heartbroken as he started towards Osborn. A large, strong hand reached out of the group and grabbed his shoulder. The Avenger looked back from the corner of his eye and saw Thor holding him back.

"Thou art a noble soul. But as the archer says thou needn't do this." he said. The captain smiled as he looked back at him.

"I know, but _I_ need to." He said.

"We're going to get you out of this." Hawkeye told him as Steve smiled back at them.

"I expect nothing less from you." he said as he turned him over to Osborn. The director smiled as the others glared at him and his troopers.

"I'm glad you see things my way Cap." He said patting his shoulder while HAMMER agents placed him under arrest.

"Hank?" whispered Jan.

"Way ahead of you." Ant-Man answered activating his Avenger ID card. The small plastic card beeped as a series of blue arrows raced across the bottom of it summoning their leader.

Across town at Stark Tower, Tony was sitting behind his desk going over paperwork when the same rhythmic chirping could be heard from his pants pocket. At that same time JARVIS alerted him to the situation from his desk.

"Sir there seems to be a problem at the mansion." The AI stated as Tony took out his Avenger card.

"What kind of problem?" he asked looking up at JARVIS. And in the next moment raced out of the tower in his Iron Man suit before touching down at the mansion opening his mask as he confronted Osborn.

"You mind telling me what this is about?" he said angrily.

"Its just as I told the other Avengers, your teammate is being taken away for questioning in a recent prison break." Norman stated casually.

"Oh I bet, if you think your going to get away with this…" Tony growled marching towards him.

"I already have. Better not interfere in this Tony, unless you and the other Avengers want to go down with him for treason." He said blithely as Iron Man grit his teeth and his repulsors fired up.

"Tony its all right I got this." Cap said assuredly. Iron Man remained hostile and powered down his repulsor gauntlets and stood up pointing his finger at Osborn.

"I'll have my best attorneys on this. This isn't over Osborn." He promised.

"But for now it is." He countered as the Helicarrier's jets came out of idle and the troopers took hold of their cables and returned to the ship with Norman and Captain America in tow as his teammates looked on helplessly.

Iron Man tightened his fist and rocketed towards Osborn and Cap as they rode the cable up towards the Helicarrier with a murderous expression. But Norman didn't seem the least bit concerned by his appearance.

"If this is for what happened to you and you're little copycat team…" he growled.

"Now Tony I assure you, our little squabble from the other day has nothing to do with this. The fact remains that Captain America is being charged with a very serious crime and has agreed to come with us peacefully. Which speaks volumes of him over your team." Norman said pouring salt in the wound. And took Iron Man all the restraint he had not to blast him out of the sky.

"I don't need my armor to take you down." He replied. The director's smile vanished as Norman switched a more dour disposition.

"That's the problem with you Iron Man, you and your _team _think your above the law. But I'm here to show that _no one_ is above reproach. Not even the great Captain America. And there will come a day when you will all be under either my command or in jail." Norman answered as Tony glared at him. His eyes followed Norman and Cap as they ascended into the belly of the ship while Iron Man hovered beneath them.

The hull sealed after all its agents were accounted for along with their prize, and the Helicarrier took off for parts unknown. Back at Stark Tower a large, black military jet was on a crash course with Stark Industries HQ, in Tony's office his secretary Pepper Potts was gathering up the paperwork her boss left behind on his desk when she looked up and saw the jet coming towards her. The secretary raised an eyebrow at the suspicious craft when a rocket was launched underneath its wing toward the tower. Pepper gasped and dove infront of the heavy wooden desk in her employer's office as an explosion pierced the outside of the tower next to Stark's name. The building rumbled as Pepper found herself blown across the floor infront of the door as Tony's office lay in shambles.

The secretary coughed as smoke and fire consumed her boss' suite and a shadowy figure emerged from the ebony veil. Fighting to remain conscious, she strained her eyes and strength to see the villain Whiplash standing over her.

"You…" she answered breathlessly.

"Good afternoon Ms. Potts." He said behind his steel hockey mask.

Forcing herself up the secretary spirited herself from the room and sprinted down the hallway as the supervillain observed and casually followed her as she raced toward safety. Outside several more rockets were lobbed at the tower damaging it further as the Dark Avengers made their appearance. Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spider-Man, The Sentry, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel stormed the tower as security agents raced past Pepper while she tried to reach Iron Man with her earpiece communicator.

"Tony it's Pepper we're under attack! Whiplash and some other guys are blowing up the tower. We need you!" she yelled.

"Wait Pepper slow down! Whose attacking the tower?" he asked trying to process the information.

"Whiplash is in the building he attacked us with some jet that's all I know. Just hurry and get out here will you?" she shot back while running.

"I'm on my way." he answered closing his helmet and took off for his tower.

On the far side of the hallway Whiplash had already dispatched the guards that intercepted him making quick work of them as he progressed towards Pepper. While further up the hallway the guards met the other Dark Avengers with resistance but were similarly taken out as Hawkeye shot one of them through the chest and shoulder with two arrows before taking down a second man with one to the stomach. The black suited Spider-Man groping the ceiling as the guards opened fire and shot his onyx webbing ensuring two of them and pulling them towards them as his featureless mask morphed showing the face of Venom roared at them. While Ms. Marvel blasted the remaining guards with a golden energy burst from her fists. The two guards trapped by Spider-Man were thrown to the floor a second later and knocked unconscious as he proceeded across the ceiling.

"Split up." Spider-Man ordered as the other Dark Avengers laid waste to the tower.

On the other side of the hallway Pepper was frantically pushing an elevator button trying to evade her pursuer. But the elevator couldn't reach her fast enough in the darkened hallway. She paused and looked back hearing Whiplash's heavy footsteps as the supervillain cast a long shadow over the lighted end of the corridor. With the elevator nowhere in sight, Pepper ducked into the stairwell and raced up to the next floor. As she climbed she tried reaching her employer through her comlink.

"Tony where are you?" she asked but got nothing but static in her earpiece.

"Tony come in do you read me?" she asked again but heard no response. The secretary groaned standing outside the door, as the one beneath her opened signaling his presence and she darted inside.

The loud footsteps of her pursuer echoed up the stairwell as he casually followed her. While Pepper fled into the nearest room she could find and swiped her clearance card as a heavy metal door split into a 'Y' shape and let her in, closing behind her as Whiplash door at the stairwell exit. Inside the room, Pepper stalked around in the dark trying to find something to defend herself with, or a place to hide. For the room she entered were no accident, but her employer's secret armory and resting place of several backup Iron Man armors. Unfortunately Pepper didn't have the access codes to release the suits from their sarcophaguses nor the power to release the armors via voice command since JARVIS was taken off line and could now only pray.

Outside the armory door, Whiplash could see Pepper's heat signature through the display in his mask of her crouching down behind one of the sarcophaguses. The villain narrowed his eyes; a steel cable shot out of his gauntlet and was electrified and rends the door in half diagonally and entered. The redhead cringed and made herself as small as possible hiding behind the sarcophagus.

"There's no use hiding. I know you are in here. I have heat scanner in mask, nothing in room escapes my sight." he announced and found her immediately. Electricity crackled through his whip and started waving it around building up strength.

At that moment Pepper's earpiece chirped as Tony's voice came through.

"Pepper where are you?" he said with concern.

"I'm in the armory!" she yelled as Whiplash sliced through the sarcophagus she was standing behind causing it to explode as she screamed throwing her back.

"Pepper!" he yelled from outside the tower.

In the armory Pepper was on her back as burning embers descended overhead with the sarcophagus ablaze as Whiplash came toward her. The woman moaned and came to seeing a Repulsor Gauntlet laying beside her that had survived the explosion. Pepper rolled to her knees grabbing the gauntlet as Whiplash grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her up by her shoulder. She grit her teeth and elbowed him in the face and drove her heel into his groin and whirled around and fired the Repulsor Gauntlet in his face knocking him back.

The villain growled being knocked to the ground, clutching his mask shooting Pepper a death glare. The secretary stood her ground as he got up and lashed out with both whips, swinging them wildly as Pepper rolled to one knee with her gauntlet aimed at him. Vanko roared hurling his right whip overhead at her as Pepper fired hitting his chest and the whip crashed next to her electrifying her. Vanko recovered incensed and drew his left arm back looking to finish her. Pepper groaned still recovering from the electric blast could barely hold up her gauntlet, as Whiplash unleashed his attack aiming for her head. The secretary ducked as the electrified whip went over her head and fired at his leg knocking him off balance before firing a second blast at his chest.

In the next moment she was up firing repetitive blasts knocking him further back with each hit as she came towards him. And fired a maxed out blast at him knocking him through the corridor wall behind him. Smoke wafted off the repulsor disc as she powered down and peered through doorway. In the next moment Whiplash's cable flew at her and wrapped around Pepper's throat but didn't give off an electric charge. The woman choked as the villain emerged in the doorway and started retracting the cable drawing Pepper towards him as he glared at her through his mask. But was blindsided with a flying tackle by Iron Man tearing him away from Pepper and releasing her from his grip before crashing through a wall on the far end of the hallway.

"Just the man I was looking for." Whiplash said underneath Iron Man.

At that same time their friend Rhodey raced down the hallway sans armor stopping infront of the doorway.

"Pepper! Are you all right?" he asked as he rushed in to help her. The secretary gasped still on her hands and knees as Rhodey knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine. Where's Tony?" she asked looking up at him. An explosion rattled the room a moment later.

"He's taking care of it. Come on let's get you out of here." Rhodey mentioned helping her up.

"Jarvis how's my suit?" he added.

"_Primed and ready sir." _ The AI replied.

"All right let's go to work." He ordered.

"_Very good sir. Activating War Machine MK I armor." _ JARVIS replied as the second sarcophagus opened revealing black and silver Iron Man suit with extra armaments.

The military man walked stepped inside the sarcophagus as the armor was fitted over him, with robotic arms connecting and riveting the armor together piece by piece. With the base armor installed, the external armor shielding was next as his chest piece was riveted into place as a red Arc Reactor came on line before fixing the gun and missile turrets to his shoulders and his mask came together.

"What about Tony?" she asked.

"He told me to get you out of here first. Don't worry he can take care of himself." he answered.

On the other side of the hallway however Tony was getting pummeled by Vanko pinning him against a wall with one hand, with his other stretched back ready to strike. Iron Man gripped the villain's wrist with both hands, his mask already torn off in battle as Whiplash charged up his weapon. In the next instant Iron Man fired his shoulder rockets at Vanko with the explosion knocking Vanko back and Tony through the wall behind him. Elsewhere in the building the Avengers did battle with Norman Osborn's team with Hulk battling Venom, Wasp taking on Ms. Marvel dodging her golden energy blasts as she flitted around the battlefield and Hawkeye taking on his doppelganger who wore a black and silver variation of Clint's while Black Panther took on Dark Captain Marvel using his Vibranium kunai against the Kree's shapeshifting weapons.

More than a dozen levels down the Dark Avengers' true motives were revealed as invisible specter infiltrated the Stark databanks and began downloading schematics for Norman Osborn to use against the Avengers, and more specifically Iron Man himself. The thief made himself visible as he hacked the central computer systems. He was clad in white with a hooded cape, and metallic cables running from his gauntlets to the back of his belt underneath his cape, and a white cloth mask shielding his face. He was the anti-industrialist saboteur known only as Ghost. And after a few minutes of hacking the mainframe he found something _interesting. _His featureless eyes widened as he pressed a button and opened a top-secret file marked _Project: Bleeding Edge. _Hitting another button he began the download to his flash drive wiping out the entire file in the process. He then removed the flash drive and made his escape phasing through the nearest wall and some electronics causing the counsel to self-destruct.

Several floors up the battle between the light and Dark Avengers continued, till Dark Hawkeye received word through his cowl and gave his teammates the command to evacuate. A few more rouge blows were traded between members as the evil Avengers retreated in a cloud of smoke leaving their counterparts dumbfounded. A level up Whiplash and Iron Man continued their assault and culminated in Whiplash piercing Iron Man's Arc Reactor with his spear tip cable and electrifying him, critically injuring his nemesis. The scarlet gladiator collapsed to his hands and knees with the whip still embedded in his arc reactor. Vanko narrowed his eyes as he electrified Tony again causing him tremendous pain. At that time his earpiece chirped giving the order to evacuate. Vanko ignored it as he stood over Tony and wrapped his cable around the industrialist's throat and tightened it forming a noose as he stood up with Iron Man still on the ground.

Tony gagged with his arms flailing as the slipknot tightened and shocked him once more; a sadistic smile under Whiplash's mask as he murdered Stark. A scarlet laser burst blew through the dark hitting Vanko in the shoulder before a volley of red and white laser blasts flew at him as Pepper and Rhodey emerged from the darkness driving him off of Tony. Pepper covered Rhodey with a steady repulsor blast while War Machine flew at him drawing a red energy saber and slashed his cable and throwing a fakeout punch at Vanko's face blasting him point blank. Iron Man recovered pulling the cable off his neck drawing in a much-needed breath of air as Pepper dropped down beside him, and still had the tip in his reactor. And still very much in pain from the ordeal. War Machine threw up his arms pointing all his weapons at the villain and blew him out of the building. The supervillain fell as Dark Hawkeye shot a rescue line from the jet saving his teammate and the crew made their escape with Whiplash hanging on by a thread as they pulled him in.

Once the threat was clear War Machine doubled back to check on his best friend dropping down beside him and opened his mask.

"Tony you okay?" Rhodey asked as Tony screamed out in pain with the barbed cable still in his arc reactor.

At Thunderbolts Mountain that night Ghost presented Director Osborn with the stolen specs on his flashdrive. A sinister smile formed on the director's face as Ghost briefed him on what it was.

"This is it Osborn. The crown jewel in Tony Stark's arsenal and it's the most advanced weapon I've ever seen." The masked man stated through a voice changer.

"It's virtually the evolution of Tony Stark himself. I-I could hardly believe it myself and I've seen just about everything." He said as Norman plugged in the flashdrive showing a holographic image of an advanced Iron Man armor.

"He's going to turn himself into a cyborg, an armor that he never has to take off. Because it's hidden within his bone structure." The Ghost clarified as Norman and the other Dark Avengers looked at him surprised. The director narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to Vanko who was standing off to the side with arms folded.

"How soon can you get started on this?" he asked in a low serious voice.

"It'll take some time to figure out how this new system works. I am hoping you do not intend for me to try this on you Mr. Osborn. Because I am scientist not surgeon." Whiplash stated.

"We'll find a way to make it work." He said as his smile returned.

"This is a great day my Avengers, Earth's greatest paragon has been captured and discredited and I now hold the key to Tony Stark's destruction." He grinned holding the flash drive.

Back in New York, Stark was in the infirmary at Avengers Mansion making a full recovery and was reading his own comic book as the rest of the team approached him.

"How you feeling?" asked Wasp.

"Eh, Better than I was an hour ago." He said sitting up revealing a new arc reactor under his gown.

"What's that?" Clint asked pointing to the comic in Stark's hand.

"Oh this? Its something I found the other day. Turns out some old guy decided to start releasing comics about each of us." Tony said showing a collection of comic books on the side table next to him.

There were about 7 comics starring each of the Avengers in solo titles including _Captain America, The Invincible Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, The Mighty Thor, Hawkeye_, _Fantastic Four, and The Avengers. _Hawkeye picked up his own title in disbelief.

"They made comics about us?" he asked and started flipping through it.

"Yeah I know, I guess we sort of started something." Tony said from his bed and the others picked up their titles as well. Well except for Wasp who noticed something missing.

"How come me and Hank don't have one?" she asked as her teammates looked at each other.

"Uhh…I don't know. Maybe because they don't see you half the time?" Tony answered through trying not to upset her…. it didn't help.

"What? But I do all kinds of things…I'm just…really small most of the time. Hey speaking of which where is Hank?" she asked looking around.

On the HAMMER Helicarrier that night the miniscule Ant-Man snuck around the base trying to procure proof that Captain America wasn't involved in the prison raid. Slipping into the video control center he started going through images of the raid seeing a man matching Captain America's description but still wasn't sure if it was him or not. The scientist narrowed his eyes behind his helmet noticing the discrepancies in his costume but couldn't place where he'd seen him before, if at all. While Captain America himself remained in the brig separated from his shield and without a friend in the world.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I'd like to welcome aboard one of my newest reviews, if he makes it this far. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking and let me know what you think. I'll admit I wanted to include a bit where Tony reads his own comic for a while. Kind of a subtle forth wall reference for you guys. Hope you enjoyed that. _

_ Please review,_

_The Green Gallant. _


	6. Friends With Secrets

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

**Avengers Crusade: The End Is Nigh**_  
><em>

**Chapter 6**

**Friends With Secrets**

That night the news of Captain America's capture spread through the media like wildfire, as multiple local news stations broke the news to a shocked nation and were continuing coverage by the next morning as Peter Parker stood in a coffee shop holding an espresso and a look of complete shock on his face. The photographer was too stunned to move by the revelation as his cup slipped lightly beneath his grasp and splattered beside his foot on the coffee shop floor. Even dulling his Spider Sense as he stood in the middle with his eyes fixed on the small flat screen overhead.

"Hey Pete you in there?" a man asked waving his hand infront of him. He blinked and saw his best friend Harry Osborn looking back at him in concern.

"Uh, yeah sorry." He said coming out of his fog.

"Its crazy isn't it?" Harry asked wearing a dark green sweater with light green diamonds, a white dress collar and kakis.

"Yeah…" Peter said still looking up at the television wearing a dark shirt and blue zip up hoodie.

"Oh hey you spilled your coffee bro." his friend observed and Pete brought his attention to the large mocha colored puddle under his foot.

"Yeah…guess I better get that." he said turning away.

"I'll buy your next one dude." Harry offered as they went to the counter.

"No it's all right." Pete replied telling the barrister about the accident.

A Hispanic woman their age placed a fresh cup infront of him as they went to pay, but the server telling him it was free. He thanked her and turned away as the server stepped out with a mop and they returned to their booth.

"Who would have thought Captain America would be accused of that? You think he actually did it?" Harry asked as he sat across from him. Peter shook his head.

"No it doesn't sound like him. Cap's supposed to be one of the greats. No offense against your dad but I'm sort of skeptical." Peter said folding his arms on the table. His friend chuckled.

"None taken. I don't want to believe it either, but you know he's my dad. If he says something's up…" his best friend trailed off.

"_Oh something's up all right._ _And I intend to find out." _ Peter thought, and shifted as he asked his friend something.

"Hey, Harry has your dad been acting kind of…strange?" he asked. The auburn haired heir raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? No, Dad's been off that stuff for a while now. Look I know people still have their opinion of him, but he's changed. I mean he took down the Skrull Queen by himself!" he said defensive as Peter threw up his hands.

"I know, I know!" his best friend replied knowing it was a sensitive topic. Harry sighed and looked down at his Styrofoam cup.

"My dad's not the Goblin anymore. And…neither am I." he muttered as Peter looked back at him.

At that moment a slender African-American woman with blonde hair came up to their table wearing tight, light jeans, a pink shirt and black jacket and was joined with a familiar redhead.

"Hey." She said to Harry. The young man looked up as his expression brightened in her presence.

"Hey! Bout time you made it. Peter this is my new girlfriend Lily Hollister." Harry introduced as he looked up and shook hands.

"Hey." He said.

"Lily this is my best friend Peter Parker. We've known each other since we were kids." Harry explained to her.

"Hi." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Ahem, you forgetting someone?" the girl standing next to Peter teased.

"Oh hey MJ!" Peter said looking over his shoulder at her. The young woman smiled resting her hand on the back of his bench.

"MJ this is Harry's new girlfriend." He explained to her.

"We've already met." Lily replied.

"Oh. So how long have you two been together?" he asked.

"About two weeks." She answered.

"Two weeks, Harry you dog. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he joked.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

"What? Dude I'm your best friend we tell each other everything." Peter joked. But Harry wasn't laughing and looked away as his phone buzzed in his pocket, and took it out revealing a bright green smart phone.

"Aw man. I just remembered I gotta be somewhere. I'll see you guys later." He said getting up, excusing himself as he took his drink with him.

"Something I said?" Peter asked the girls as Lily and MJ's expressions fell.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Lily said catching up with Harry.

"Yeah…good seeing you too…" he trailed off leaving him and Mary Jane standing over him.

Onboard the HAMMER helicarrier his father Norman Osborn enjoyed a rare moment of leisure throwing Captain America's shield around an immense training room. The star spangled discus sailed into the far corner of the dimly lit rafters and rebounding off the two walls before returning to its source as Norman caught the shield with ease and marveled at the legendary weapon.

"Truly remarkable no wonder why Cap is so attached to It." he said examining it and hurled it once more as one of his agents approached him from behind.

"Sir, your son is here for his appointment." The agent told him. The joyful expression on Norman's face turned bitter as the shield returned to him once more and looked back at the agent.

"Tell him I'll be a moment." He replied still playing with his new toy and zinged it once more to the farthest corner of the room.

"Very good sir." The agent said and left as the shield flew back overhead hitting the wall near the entry way and nearly struck the agent who ducked in time as it came back at Norman catching it near the director's ribs.

"All right, let's make this fast." He said following the agent.

Across the corridor Harry sat waiting for him in his office as a dark gray metal door slid open revealing his father to him.

"Harry, glad you could make it. So what do you think? Not bad huh?" his dad greeted as he walked to his desk.

"Its great dad, looks just like your old office. You said you had something for me?" he asked.

"Indeed. Given our past, I felt it was time that we furthered our relationship and stand together as father and son." Norman said getting straight to business.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I now have a very influential position within the government. As such I have recently received a pardon from the US President and had my criminal history erased. Son, I want to do the same thing for you and exonerate your crimes as the Green Goblin. I want to help you start over." His dad told him. His son looked back at him shocked.

"What's wrong son?" he asked showing concern.

"It's just…I don't know if I deserve that. I mean both of us have done things we're not proud of. And I wasn't in my right mind when I was the Goblin." His son trailed off and bent over resting his arms on his knees.

"I know, but I have also seen that like me you are capable of great things. I heard about how you aided the other heroes during the invasion, even retaking the Green Goblin mantle briefly to try and redeem our name. That's why I feel that you're ready." Norman smiled and got up. His son's eyes followed him across the room.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked. His dad stopped and stood on the right side of the room, hands behind his back as he turned and faced him.

"I have a special project I've been working on." his dad said leading him out of the office.

While his best friend Peter stood in the Daily Bugle pressroom staring at several copies one showing him and the other Spider-Man in opposing pictures with the headline asking which was the real thing. And another showing Stark Enterprises under attack and motives were behind it.

"Parker! Parker! Get in here!" a voracious voice yelled at him. And the web slinger reluctantly but swiftly went to his boss' office.

"Did you get me any pictures of that new Spider-Man yet?" J. Jonah Jameson asked behind his desk

"Uh, no not yet sir." Peter replied pulling out his recent photos.

"Well what am I paying you for? I need pictures of that black suited Spider-Man immediately!" the editor yelled.

"So then what do you think of the new Spider-Man working for Norman Osborn?" he asked a little timid.

"Personally I don't like him any better than the original. One Spider-Man is dangerous enough, but two? Plus we don't even know if this is the real Spider-Man or not, if he'd gone back to that black costume or not. Course if memory serves he was more dangerous the first time he wore It." the publisher rambled.

"_At least that's one thing we agree on." _ Muttered Pete.

"What was that?" Jameson asked looking up at him.

"Uh, Nothing sir." Peter corrected.

"Well what are you still doing here? Make with the pictures all ready, and don't come back until you have them! Got that?" Jameson barked as Peter left his sight.

The editor grumbled and leaned back in his chair with a finger to his temple.

"The things I put up with around here." He muttered.

Darting out of Jameson's office and jetting through the pressroom with his camera in hand, Peter knew of only one way to get his doppelganger's attention. Once he was clear of the glass doors and wall separating the pressroom, Peter rounded the corner and ducked into a supply closet where he changed into Spider-Man and webslinged out the window and into the wide-open jungle of New York.

Back onboard the HAMMER Helicarrier, Norman showed his son his latest project.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a suit I've constructed for you son." Norman said as they looked back at a suit of powered armor.

Patterned after Captain America's costume, the new armor was blue with a red and white 'V' striped torso giving it a muscled appearance, with blue chest and shoulder plates with a white eagle embossed in the center of the chest, white bicep plating and red gauntlets, with blue shielding along the loin and thighs, scarlet shin and knee guards, and finally topped off with a blue battle helmet with a white star on the crown, eagle wings on the sides and an amber colored visor. Its future owner stood awestruck before the suit.

"I realize now that my team still needs its heart. Someone with your convictions to help guide the Avengers to help them stay in the light, like Steve Rodgers before you. I want you to be my new second in command… as the _American Son!_" Norman said proudly grabbing the boy's shoulder. But Harry himself seemed torn.

"What's wrong?" Norman asked concerned as his son looked away from the armor.

"I uh…I don't know about this dad." He replied.

"Well don't you like it?" he asked.

"The armor's great I just…I don't know if I deserve it. I mean after everything I've done as the Green Goblin. And all this other stuff…" Harry answered but steeped in doubt. His father remained strong and comforted his son.

"Everyone in life deserves a second chance. To atone for past crimes, past sins…like I have. Everyday I live with the guilt of the atrocities I've caused as the Goblin, but in time…I've learned to forgive myself. And now you must do the same." His dad assured him pressing his index finger over his son's heart.

"You're a good man, a far better one than I could ever hope to be. That's why you're perfect for the American Son program. So you can redeem us and finally bring honor back to the family name." Norman said stirringly and smiled looking up the armor that stood before them.

"You really think I can redeem us both?" Harry asked raising his son.

"Absolutely!" he answered softly and shook his son with vigor. A smile graced his son's features as a newfound hope arose within looking up at his destiny.

"All right Dad. I'll do it." he replied.

"Excellent. So why don't you go ahead and try it on then?" his father asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said enthusiastically and rushed towards it.

Over at Avengers Mansion Tony could be heard tearing apart the command center after learning that Norman hijacked his plans for the Bleeding Edge armor. His teammates stood on the opposite end of the sealed metal door to ops as Iron Man ravaged the meeting hall from within.

"Should…we go in there?" Jan asked.

"I'm not going in there." answered Clint as Tony continued destroying equipment.

The Hulk scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"So he gets latest toy taken away big deal." He grumbled.

"Uh, Norman just made off with his most powerful suit yet. I think he has a reason to be mad." Wasp said as the room shook.

"I wish Steve or Hank were here. They'd know what to do." she added regrettably. Their teammate Thor narrowed his eyes and pushed his way past the other Avengers.

"Verily, time we put an end to this. Least we not have a command center left." The Asgardian stated and broke down the door with Mjolnir.

The team followed him in as the ops center lay in ruins with Tony still wearing his costume but not his mask and could be seen tearing the enormous holo table off its base and holding it with both hands at chest level and hurled it across the room into a wall mounted council. As they came into the room Tony glared at them knowing what they were about to say, and instead brushed off his teammates grabbing his helmet and shouldered past Thor and the other Avengers.

Making his way up into the mansion proper, Tony's earpiece chirped as he reached the door. The industrialist rolled his eyes and decided to answer.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"_Tony it's me, I've been going over the Triskelion's security tapes." _ Ant-Man told him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"_I'm in the Helicarrier." _Ant-Man replied as miniscule size.

"What'd you find?" asked Stark.

"_There was a man fitting his description, but it wasn't his costume persay. The videos are in black and white so it's hard to say who exactly it was, but his costume does resemble Cap's. Sending you the image now." _ He said.

Tony replaced his helmet as the heads up display in his mask showed him the man resembling Cap. Iron Man narrowed his eyes as he studied it. Same height and built, and same style costume but had an entirely different insignia on his chest.

Where as Steve Rodgers' costume had a single star and red and white vertical stripes along his torso. This mystery man, had what resembled horizontal stripes with an inverted trapezoid that narrowed towards his belt, and had a single star on his left pectoral. And had a large 'A' in the center of his cowl and wingtips similar to Captain America's costume.

"_And here's something else." _ Ant-Man said through the comlink showing him the impostor's shield. Which had a distinct eagle, not discus shape to it. As well as layered metal giving the shield added dimension but retained the stripes and center-mounted star as the Captain's famed shield. And magnifying the image even further revealed a previously blurred image to be a sword the fraud wielded in battle.

"Make sure you send copies of these to the Avengers." Iron Man ordered.

"_Way ahead of you sending them to the mansion now." _Ant-Man replied while Tony grimaced inside his helmet remembering something.

"Actually just send them to JARVIS. He'll know what to do with them." Tony instructed.

"_You got it." _Hank said.

"And see if you can locate Cap while you're at it. Jarvis contact Matt Murdock and District Attorney Jennifer Walters." Tony said looking at the heads up display in his mask.

"_At once sir." _ Jarvis replied.

At a non-descript office building a white land based phone rang on a desk as the owner picked up.

"Nelson & Murdock this is Foggy speaking." A young man in his 30s with brown swept back hair said leaning behind his desk.

"_Mr. Murdock, Tony Stark has some information he would like to share with you regarding Steve Rodgers." _ The AI stated. The attorney popped his feet off the desk and grabbed a sketchpad.

"Uh huh, uh huh. What? He did…what? That doesn't even make sense. Sir are you? Hello? Is this some kind of joke?" the attorney asked before his friend reached over his shoulder behind him taking the phone.

"I'll take it from here Foggy. Yes, hello this is Matt Murdock." A man with red slicked back hair and sunglasses said taking over for his partner. And furrowed his brow as he listened.

"I see, and does he have proof of this? Yes but is it enough to implicate Norman…I see…. he doesn't. Hmm. But your client is on the ship as we speak. I see, mmm hmm. Well I'll be sure to look into it. Yes, I'll have my assistant look at the files you sent us. Thank you. Goodbye." He said before hanging up and sighed as he put his weight against the desk infront of him. His partner still in his chair looked up at him inquisitively.

"What was that about?" asked Foggy.

"The Avengers may have proof that Captain America wasn't involved in that raid last night. We may have a case against Osborn yet." Matt said standing up behind him. His friend looked up at him questioningly as he remained seated.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into. Seems like everytime you get involved with these superheroes something always happens to this place. I'm starting to think we're cursed." Foggy stated.

His partner laughed while grabbing a red and white stripped cane and steadied his weight against it.

"Come on Foggy when have I ever steered you wrong?" he asked.

"About once a week." The seated man countered as Matt patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'll try not to get us blown up this time. I promise." he joked and turned away clacking his walking stick around.

"Yeah that's what you always say. And I guarantee a week from now we'll be rebuilding the office _again_." Foggy said to himself.

"Have a good one." His friend replied walking out. Foggy scoffed and folded his arms against his desk.

"Yeah, sure. Love to see how your going to get us out of this one." his best friend muttered.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I wanted to do a Spider-Man chapter as a surprise to one of my greatest friends on here Rider Paladin. I know how much you love Spidey (as do I to be honest) and just figured it'd be nice to shift away from all the doom and gloom of the past couple chapters for a moment and I guess give readers a bit of a breather before diving back into the action. So now it looks like the Avengers will be able to prove Cap's innocence. But what happens next? Even I dont know. XD And it looks like Norman may have some more tricks up his sleeve. Let me know what you think guys. Also I'm not sure if I need to point out who Matt Murdock and Jennifer Walters are do I?_

_Also I've noticed there's a distinct lack of female characters in this story. Should I do something about that? If I have any wiggle room for more characters that is. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	7. Avengers Assemble!

_Author's Note: All right I'm finally back with another chapter. This one was a pain for me to figure out, I had writer's block for a while so i want to thank everyone for being so patient. Hope you like it. _

_**Avengers Crusade:The End Is Nigh**  
><em>

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Avengers Assemble!**_

Norman was truly the best at what he did, within the span of three or so days. He had promoted his heir, Harry Osborn, formerly known as the second Green Goblin into the mantle of the armored superhero the American Son, promising him redemption and a fresh start as field commander of his Dark Avengers team. Ever since he could remember, Harry had been trying to gain his father's approval but was always passed over with his father acknowledging only his best friend Peter Parker.

In recent years he had discovered his father's secret as the Green Goblin, and soon took up his identity after his father's disappearance. Blaming Spider-Man for all his trouble he began a campaign of vengeance against the Webslinger that culminated in him learning his archenemy's secret identity a fact that drove Harry into insanity and sought to destroy him once and for all. In their last battle, Harry was nearly killed battling Spider-Man falling a great distance and splitting his head open on the street below. The doctors fought valiantly and were able to save Harry's life, and the Green Goblin had seemingly lost his memory. Or at the very least his arch nemesis' identity and was seemingly back to his old self. But in time Harry would regain his memories along with that of Spidey's identity, and tensions would quickly reflare. When Spider-Man under possession of the Symbiote threw a pumpkin bomb back at Harry, and exploded in his face. Realizing that he had almost killed his best friend a second time. Peter began to realize that the Black Suit he was wearing was giving him murderous tendencies and tried to rid himself of it.

Though a tremendous struggle, he succeeded in ripping the Symbiote off of him and would ultimately bond with Eddie Brock, a fellow reporter with the Daily Bugle who was fired. And would ultimately resurface as Venom. After his final defeat Harry would have reconstructive surgery repairing the damage done by his best friend and tried to patch up their relationship, eventually the two men forgave each other in time for his father Norman to retake the mantle, and became the Green Goblin once more.

Now a year and a half past that date, Harry sought to redeem himself and had reluctantly, but with the truest intentions joined his father's side as the American Son. Since acquiring the role, his father Norman has been building him up as a media darling, and the next Great American Hero. Norman being the savvy businessman he was, promoted the hell out of the American Son making sure he became the face of his Avengers, and serving as his replacement while Norman completed his rebirth as the Iron Patriot. And would send him and Dark Avengers on frivolous missions such as busting up a drug cartel in New York and battling HYDRA and AIM for all the world to see, constantly building him up and showing his potential. Before the week was over the web was buzzing about the American Son, with children talking about him nonstop, wanting toys and eating his cereal. Working his son into an icon.

While this was going on, Norman had been grilling Captain American in his cell over his alleged role in the Russian jailbreak, which Cap thoroughly denied any involvement in. Even when both of them knew full well who was involved. That wasn't to say that he knew who exactly had framed him, and certainly didn't prevent Norman from torturing him to get him to talk; resorting to beatings, tasering and various other means of interrogation including waterboarding. But the Captain remained adamant maintaining his innocence despite his best efforts. In the midst of the torment, Osborn had forcefully taken a vial of Captain America's blood in an effort to replicate the Super Soldier serum for his own nefarious purposes. For three days he had tortured him and for three days Norman has gotten the same answer from him. Even though the Captain's resilience was immensely admirable, Norman was getting tired of it. Though he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Steve was innocent, he still reveled in the notion of breaking the Super Soldier. But now his patience has worn exceptionally thin, even with the Goblin serum still coursing through him. Norman just simply couldn't break him. He had broken lesser men before in half the time before, but Steve Rodgers was no ordinary man.

His bones like his resolve wouldn't break or yield even when beaten senseless with his own shield. Slashing his chest and arms with its razor edge, bludgeoning him across the face with his own weapon. Still the Captain wouldn't bend, wouldn't falter in the least. All he ever got from him was that defiant glare, and the simple answers 'no' 'I'm not responsible'. Norman was at his wits end with the Captain and knew he had to resort to drastic measures. It wasn't about whether he was guilty or innocent anymore it was the principle he _had_ to break Steve Rodgers. He'd ram him through with the Goblin Glider if he had to; any means was necessary. _This. Is. War. _Finally at fever pitch with himself Norman resorted to the most gruesome means of torture imaginable setting a small orange tank of gasoline on the table before the Captain.

Steve narrowed his eyes behind his mask back at Norman as the man before him stood on the cusp of homicidal madness. His eyes narrowed into slits, his nostrils flared and lips curled into a scowl that would break glass. In a heating vent in the back corner of the ceiling the Avenger known as Ant-Man was crouched down in the shadows behind the air vent watching the exchange. The pint-sized Avenger touched the side of his helmet, as his eyes lit up.

"Tony it's me, I found Cap. Norman is interrogating him and he's using some really draconian methods on him." whispered Hank.

"How's he faring?" Tony asked from the repaired command center.

"The man's a rock, he hasn't given Norman anything but the truth. But it looks as if Osborn himself is starting to crack. Tony he has a tank of gas." He relayed through the council. Iron Man's eyes widened in shock as he looked back at the monitor.

"Orders?" he asked as Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Get him out of there." he said.

"You got it." Ant-Man said and used his psionic helmet to summon any insects that were onboard the Helicarrier.

In a break room a few doors down the hall a small collection of tiny black ants crawled off a counter near a half eaten sandwich and scurried down the hallway in a line where two guards stood stationed outside the interrogation room. The ants crawled underneath the metal door and into the interrogation chamber where Osborn stood with his back to the door. At that same moment a small yellow hornet flew through the air duct where Ant-Man was and flew out the vent as he gave it a thumbs up. The ants soon crawled up the back of his pant leg while Norman had his attention on Cap and his hand firmly grasping the handle of the gas container. The ants hurried there pace crawling up the back of his blazer while the hornet buzzed overhead with Norman paying no heed, with only Steve noticing it over Osborn's shoulder. The ants made their journey up to the back of the Director's collar and stood poised on the dark fabric awaiting Ant-Man's word, with the hornet also in place. Norman unscrewed the cap while giving Cap the deadliest glare he could muster, seemingly intent on setting the Captain ablaze. Ant-Man gave the order a tiny computerized buzz through the mouthpiece and the insects struck biting the back of his neck together.

"Agh!" the Director yelled clapping the back of his neck while the hornet stung his hand simultaneously.

Ant-Man dropped through the vent still in his miniscule form and hit Norman with all his might, delivering a man sized punch in the face throwing him into the wall. The guards outside heard the commotion and hit the keypad while inside Ant-Man continued hitting Director Osborn who couldn't see his attacker. The director retaliated hitting nothing but air as Ant-Man raced across his arm with a haymaker between the eyes. The door opened as Osborn was thrown to the ground but all they saw was the still handcuffed Steve Rodgers, before Ant-Man leaped at them and attacked. The two guards fired their laser pistols but were helpless against the tiny Avenger who laid waste to them in a couple seconds. When the battle was over he returned to his regular size in a flash of black and yellow energy bubbles standing opposite Cap.

"Need a hand?" he joked.

"Am I glad to see you." Steve said as Hank went over to help him seeing that he had his hands cuffed behind his back to the chair.

"Let me get you out of there. There should be something I can pick this with." Hank said as Steve simply broke his handcuffs.

"Or you could do that." he added as he stood up and snapped off the remnants. And put his full weight on his legs before doubling over against the table to which Ant-Man caught him.

"Easy Cap." He told him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Boy he really did a number on you didn't he?" Hank asked.

"I've had worse." Steve told him.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm sure." He scoffed and helped him to the door picking up his shield along the way.

The pair shrunk down and rode out on the hornet's back before Norman and his men could come to.

'Tony I have Cap, we're on our way out." Ant-Man said into his helmet.

"Roger that Ant-Man. By the way you didn't have to have any evidence of Norman working him over do you?" Iron Man asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, I downloaded the footage into my helmet. We should be out no problem." Hank told him.

"Excellent I have a few friends that'd be interested in seeing that footage. Get out of there as fast as you can. We'll give you backup if needed." Iron Man replied.

No sooner had he uttered those words the alarm sounded, activated by none other than the revived Director Osborn. While his own men came to standing their boss with they're weapons drawn, while a horde of HAMMER troopers stormed the hallway as Ant-Man and Cap flitted by them infront of a trooper's visor. The trooper's jaw dropped upon seeing the little men riding the hornet and screamed startling his teammates who tried to gauge the threat before trooper announced where they were and started firing.

At the mansion Tony kept close watch on the situation but had no visual of what was happening and stood with his hands firmly against the council as he listened.

"Ant-Man, Hank what's going on out there?" he asked through Ant-Man's helmet with them dodging laser fire every which way, until the hornet's wing was struck. The insect went down as Ant-Man and Captain America jumped off and returned to full size to fight the guards head on.

Upon returning to his natural size Cap decked the first man he could get his hands on in the face before flinging his shield at the other nearby troopers. While his partner Ant-Man also went on the defensive plowing into three Hammer commandos making one of them eat his fist and tackling the other two with a forearm to the midsection. While Cap dispatched the remaining troopers as his shield returned to him and made their escape. At that same time Norman came rushing down the hall chastising his men.

"What do I pay you idiots for? Get them!" the director yelled. Cap caught sight of him from the corner of his eye and hurled his shield back at the director in retaliation for his torture.

The mighty discus slammed into his torso knocking Osborn flat on his back with the two guards beside him still standing. The shield came back around striking the one on the left in the back and skipped across the floor and ricocheted against the wall next to it before returning to him.

"Idiots! I have to do everything myself!" Osborn snarled as the remaining guard helped him up and promptly threw him off, hitting a small cylindrical detonation trigger in his hand. Setting off a series of explosions in the hallway as Cap and Ant-Man escaped.

The director grit his teeth and hit the trigger a second time activating a series of suits of armor, about five or six that were silver with Arc Reactors in their chests and ignited their foot rockets flying towards the source of the command along with a seventh armor that was jade green and also sported an arc reactor and was also fired up and quickly joined its compatriots. The squadron quickly traversed the Helicarrier and landed at their location on the other side of the hallway where Cap and Ant-Man stopped dead in their tracks. The silver suits of armor stood over six feet tall, and were heavily modeled after Iron Man's armor but with less ascetic feel, housing a circular Arc Reactor in the middle of their chest, and sported rectangular shaped heads with a single circular beam for eyes, and semi muscular appearance, with rectangular plates resembling abdominals. The robots glared back at the pair as Norman and his men cutting off their only other exit.

The director smiled and chuckled a bit as he approached them flanked by two of his guards.

"I was hoping to keep this project a secret from you a little while longer. You like them?" he asked with his hands behind his back. The pair got into fighting stance until a thought struck Ant-Man, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You realize what this means don't you Osborn? By releasing these things on us, you've basically implicated yourself showing that you're responsible for the breakout." Ant-Man told him. The director raised his eyebrows at the scientist.

"There's only one other man that was able to thoroughly replicate Arc Reactor technology. And that's how I know you're behind it." Ant-Man grinned. Norman's face twisted into an insane scowl with murder in his eyes as the robots repulsor gauntlets powered up.

"Kill them!" he yelled as the Iron Mongers opened fire on Ant-Man and Cap.

Ant-Man shrank as a wall of white raced towards them and Steve blocked the torrent of energy with his shield, and sent him skidding back into Norman and his goons. The HAMMER director remained where he was as he watched Rodgers stand up to the awesome combined blast of six Iron Mongers' repulsor blasts, while Ant-Man dove underneath the HAMMER drones and grew to giant size, towering over them in a flash of black and yellow. His helmet splitting in half and receding revealing a scarlet cowl with silver cable antennas and a blue fielding filling out the black ant head logo on his chest as he transformed into Giant-Man filling the enormous hallway with his size. Outside the Helicarrier started to dip in the rear due to the sudden shift in weight with Giant-Man smashing the HAMMER drones under his fists like they were toys. The beams subsided upon their destruction with Giant-Man returning to his regular size once the danger had passed. And his Ant-Man helmet returning signaling the transformation back.

"Dark Avengers, Emergency Alpha return to the Helicarrier at once. Thunderbolts teleport to the Helicarrier immediately Emergency Alpha." Norman ordered through a communication device in his sleeve cuff.

"What about the boy?" Hawkeye asked through the comlink.

"Absolutely not, send him elsewhere. Have him read books to children I don't care, just keep him away from the Helicarrier." Norman ordered.

"You got it boss." Hawkeye answered.

"What about US Agent?" he added.

"Send him up here as well. I have a feeling that we'll be needing him." the director replied.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Hawkeye replied through the device before signing off. The director narrowed his eyes surveyed the heroes escape and spoke once more into his cuff.

"Maverick activate Iron Goblin armor system." He ordered.

In a holding bay a jade green exoarmor came on line with flashing yellow eyes, and a diamond shaped arc reactor in its chest stirred as the system was activated, with a deep male AI voice addressing him.

"_Iron Goblin armor system activated. Sending to your location." _ Maverick said as the armor took off on autopilot.

As troopers scrambled to contain them, Director Osborn removed his blazer, undoing his tie and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off revealing black form fitting spandex with purple luminescent lines, and a port for an arc reactor similar to the one Tony wore beneath his armor and proceeded forward as the Iron Goblin armor raced to intercept him, as he took off his pants. The armor broke through a wall, rolling back its head and splitting open its chest cavity as Norman continued towards the suit. Crawling inside the armor, the chest compartment sealed back up as the helmet and faceplate descended showing a demonic Green Goblin style mask, and large a large crescent flare along the back of the helmet completing his transformation.

"Its time I put an end to this little fiasco once and for all." he said underneath his mask and raced after them.

On the far side of the hallway Ant-Man was already hailing his teammates through his ID card with Cap shielding them from laser fire from behind.

"Iron Man its gone south, we need backup!" he yelled into his card.

"We're on the way." Tony said closing his mask.

"Avengers, Cap and Ant-Man are on the Helicarrier and need help." He instructed the others through his mask.

"We're on it." Clint said through his comlink and was on his Sky Cycle racing up towards the Helicarrier joined by Wasp, Thor and Hulk with Iron Man himself rocketing out of the mansion. And were soon joined by the Black Panther in a Quinjet.

"I'll provide cover fire for you and the others." Panther said inside the cockpit to Iron Man.

"Let's bring our boys home." Tony stated as the team scrambled with Hulk grabbing hold of the Quinjet and leading the charge while the team split up and started firing. While the Hulk launched off the back of the Quinjet and landed on the Helicarrier with a monstrous thud.

Inside the alarms sounded as the Hulk started tearing open the roof of the hull while the Quinjet fired its lasers off the broadside. The Hulk soon breached the shell ripping through it like tissue paper and dropped in on some unsuspecting troopers and was quickly joined by his teammates while Black Panther continued his assault from the Quinjet. In the main hallway Captain America and Ant-Man ran afoul of the Dark Avengers who arrived on the ship moments later with Dark Hawkeye leveling an arrow at the pair, along with Dark Wolverine popping his claws. And Venom, Sentry, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel standing getting into fighting stance.

"Think we can take em?" Hank asked.

"They don't pose a threat to us." Cap answered undoubtedly.

"Pretty tough talk for a relic and a sissy man scientist." Wolverine shot back. Cap narrowed his eyes as his raised his shield up to his chest.

"I've taken down worse things than you." the super soldier replied.

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" the mutant grinned and lunged at them. Ant-Man shrunk as Cap hurled his shield the mutant deflected it with his arm as he lunged toward Cap with the super solider punching him out.

The shield ricocheted off the wall overhead as Venom and the other Dark Avengers came at him. Ant-Man blew back up to normal size and then past it clotheslining the lot of them. Wolverine recovered almost immediately incensed at the Captain, baring his teeth and lashed out at him. Captain America jumped back as the Avenger's claws came with inches of his chest with the shield striking him in the back of the head and Steve clobbered him with a devastating uppercut punch that sent him flying back.

While at the same time Giant-Man was holding off the other Dark Avengers on his own before receiving full powered golden blasts from Sentry and Ms. Marvel that sent him flying down the hallway into a wall with Venom lashing out at Cap. The patriot blocked the symbiote's attacks with his shield, as his ink like coagulant flew past his shield out of his arms and around the super soldier's throat throwing him into the ceiling choking the sentinel of liberty. The monster grinned as he squeezed the life out of him until a bright blue energy blast ripped through his torso, sheering off a large section of his left side showing human flesh underneath. The creature through its white patch like eyes glared up the hallway at his attacker with Iron Man standing across from him with a repulsor gauntlet raised to him.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd put him down." He advised and was joined by the other Avengers.

But the faux Spider-Man ignored him and squeezed the life out of Rogers even more and Iron Man fired an even stronger blast. The symbiote threw Captain America like a ragdoll at the other Avengers before webbing them up as one and hurling them across the hallway through his line with only Thor and Wasp free as they raced towards him. Venom slammed the Avengers into a wall damaging it before sending the team back at Thor and Wasp. Thor charged up his hammer and sent a lightning blast at the monster before the Avengers crashed into him, even though it meant electrocuting the other Avengers as well. Wasp went on the offensive in her miniscule size and blasted Venom point blank in the face. Black goo splatted from his forehead as a result and Thor took on the other Dark Avengers specifically Captain Marvel and the Sentry simultaneously while Wasp continued blasting Venom. Before setting her sites on Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye. The Asgardian made short work of Captain Marvel despite his advanced weapon throwing the young Kree off while taking a more solid battle against the Sentry.

An explosion erupted off the lower left side of the Helicarrier, smoke and fire billowed out as the Sentry and Thor emerged and took their battle outside further crippling the Helicarrier. The skies turned dark as a fork of lightning descended from the void into Thor's hammer and lashed out at the golden guardian. The Sentry threw up his hands catching Mjolnir and was seemingly immune to the lightning as it coursed through his body. Thor's eyes widened in shock as the Sentry's eyes glowed with lightning arcing throughout him and punched the thunder god in the face knocking him back into the Helicarrier and the airship took a tumble turning sideways as smoke continued to billow from its hull. Laying in the crumpled shell outside the Helicarrier, Thor looked up and saw the Sentry lay claim to his lightning turning it from white to gold with his eyes shining and long blonde hair billowing upwards as a golden aura started to encompass his body.

The Sentry stretched out his arms as he started to power up and Thor could only watch firing a full powered blast at the Thunder God blowing up the tail section of the airship. Consuming the rear of the Helicarrier in a massive fireball and was the ship's death knell as the Helicarrier went into a barrel roll and headed into the city. From the ship's cockpit pilots struggled in vain to correct the trajectory with alarms sounding and the windshield cracking as the airship freefell into New York. With the tail of the flying fortress gone, Thor was knocked unconscious into the harbor, while the Sentry looked on in shock at the damage he wrought, and the sheer cataclysm he had unleashed.

With Thor indisposed and the other Avengers unable to escape and aid the falling airship, the responsibility fell solely on the Sentry's shoulders. And bolted down towards the nose of the ship grabbing it with both hands and attempted to pull the Helicarrier out of its death dive. The Helicarrier stabilized with a sudden jolt but was still falling as Iron Man went out to investigate to see the Sentry holding the airship up by himself, his fingertips pierced the outer shell using all his strength to keep it from crashing.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I can't hold this thing up for long. Get everyone off! I'll guide it into the ocean." The Sentry told him.

Iron Man hovered without saying anything and flew back inside while the Sentry summoned his golden aura and acted as a human propulsion system with a tiny stream of light being visible in the distance. Inside Iron Man warned the Avengers along with all the HAMMER agents telling them to abandon ship. The agents took him at his word and scrambled for the escape pods, while others more stubbornly refused to leave. Outside the Sentry fought valiantly to guide the ship away from Manhattan and into the harbor which he managed to do a little at a time, it wasn't until the Hulk leaped out of the hole he originally created in the roof throwing the Sentry's balance off a bit before reaching a rooftop and then slamming into the Helicarrier altering its trajectory greatly and allowing it to crash land into the ocean with the Sentry still attached.

The Avengers stood on the shore after watching the ship crash, while Norman Osborn hovered overhead in his Iron Goblin armor scolding at the scene and flew off.

"Do you think he's all right?" Wasp asked about the Sentry.

"I don't know." Cap answered with Iron Man hovering just over his shoulder and set down beside him, opening his mask.

"He did all he could to save us, even though he caused it." Tony said solemnly.

"I guess…not all of Norman's lackeys were evil then." Wasp sadly replied.

"You think the other Dark Avengers got out?" Hawkeye asked.

"I told everyone I could find to go, so I imagine they escaped as well." Tony told him. It was then Wasp noticed someone missing.

"Hey has anyone seen Hulk?" she asked.

"Yeah and where's Thor?" Hawkeye added.

A couple yards out the seawater bubbled and ruptured as the Hulk emerged dragging the Sentry out of the ocean by his cape and carried him to shore. The Sentry had been knocked unconscious as Hulk laid him out on the shore and smashed his chest causing the Sentry to choke violently. A hundred yards out Thor resurfaced floating on his back injured. Wasp was the first one to see him and flew out to his side.

"Thor! Thor are you all right?" she asked flying over him.

Jan knelt on his chest in her tiny form and started doing compression as the thunder god started to choke and came to seeing the wee Wasp on his chest.

"Aye…" he groaned as her eyes lit up and smiled.

"Come on let's get you out of here." She said grabbing a section of his cape and attempted to guide him out while Thor swam.

The thunder god made it to shore a moment later as Wasp got off and returned to her normal size hugging the Asgardian.

"So what do we do with him?" Hawkeye asked looking down at the Sentry.

That evening the Sentry was in custody as local news reported on the story as Harry Osborn watched in shock while visiting his ex-wife and son in their apartment, with the image of the downed Helicarrier plastered across the screen. A woman his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white two-button blouse over a flower dress came out of the kitchen and saw the news report

"Harry is everything all right?" Liz Allen asked snapping her ex-husband out of his shock as he looked back at her.

"Uh yeah, everything's all right." he lied and switched the channel over to _Mister Rogers Neighborhood_ for his young son to watch. And gently rubbed the toddler's head before getting up.

Across the city as Oscorp Tower, the Dark Avengers regrouped under Norman still wearing his Iron Goblin costume and were teleported out of the tower to Thunderbolts Mountain in Colorado. Arriving at his backup fortress, Norman's secondary team soon found the Alpha team standing in their midst as Black Widow, US Agent, Swordsman, Nuke and Songbird looked at them with questioning glances. Black Widow narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who are these people?" she demanded. The Dark Avengers stood in silence as they each glared back at Norman's lesser team.

"I'm afraid there's been a change in plans." Norman said cryptically.

_Author's Note: Got quite a few things taken care of in this chapter. A few plot devices have more or less been swept up and Captain America is finally out. So what'd you guys think of this chapter? I think this took me about three days to do, and I think it was worth it. Don't you? Also I apologize for the plot dump early on in the chapter, I've wanted to explain Harry and Peter's complex relationship and basically show that they've known each others' secret identities for a while now. __Let me know what you think. _

_Please review,  
>The Green Gallant. <em>


	8. Crashing Thunder

_Author's Note:All right sorry for not updating this story in quite some time. I just thought I'd show everyone that I'm not dead nor have I abandoned this story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy._

_**Avengers Crusade: The End is Nigh**  
><em>

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Crashing Thunder**_

Not long after Cap's liberation from the HAMMER Helicarrier, Iron Man presented the President of the United States with irrefutable proof of Norman's duplicity, showing footage of the raid and the still unidentified doppelganger as well as Norman personally torturing Captain America during interrogation and even injuring him with his own shield gravely upsetting the Commander in Chief. While Steve himself declined to comment or even confirm what had happened to anyone in the room least of all the President himself. After some prying however, he reluctantly acknowledged that the incident did in fact happen. Further upsetting the president as he sat down, and then demanded that they bring Osborn to him. Tony and the other Avengers were more than happy to oblige with Tony himself stating: 'It'll be an honor sir.'

News of his deception broke out across the spectrum of multimedia, within minutes Norman's face was plastered across screens as people across the country watched while Norman looked on in horror at his face being broadcasted on the monitor in the Thunderbolts lair. His secondary team of villains looked up at the screen in confusion as their leader flew into a rage shooting out the screen with a gun he produced. The director fired several shots shorting out the flatscreen monitor and burst into flames moments later as the agitated director stood before them seething in anger. The Thunderbolts and Dark Avengers all cast a wary eye upon the director as the gun shook in his hand, before pointing it at Songbird's forehead with an insane grin.

"Consider this your severance package." He said as several shots rang outside the mountain fortress.

The Thunderbolts lay strewn across the floor as Norman turned and faced his Avengers still clutching his pistol pointed stationary at the ceiling. His team was even more wary of him now having offed the prior team and to them were complete strangers. The Dark Avengers remained guarded as he turned to face them.

"Boss?" Hawkeye questioned as Wolverine drew his claws and the others stood ready as their deranged leader addressed them.

"Now, now Avengers. Just tying up some loose ends. I was going to try and offer them a position on our team. But given the circumstances I think its best if they don't." he said.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Hawkeye asked being the voice of the group.

"Well we're all in this together right? And since I cant kill most of you with a simple firearm. I guess we'll just have to improvise." Norman told them.

"I don't suppose you have some kind of fall back plan for when this sort of thing happens." Captain Marvel sarcastically commented. Norman glared as the young Kree warrior for a moment as a deathly silence fell over his team.

A sinister smile settled into Norman's aged features as he replied.

"As a matter of fact I do. I know a few friends that just might be willing to help us out." the director answered cryptically.

Back at Avengers Mansion in New York, the team identified the majority of the late Thunderbolts team on the video they confiscated from the Helicarrier. The most obvious member of the prison raid team being Natasha Romanoff, the former SHIELD and HYDRA agent known as the Black Widow, which Clint immediately pointed out; with the others identified by Janet as Swordsman, Paladin, Nuke and Songbird. But the black suited patriot themed agent was a mystery to them. Until Hank came into the room and finally identified him as the U.S. Agent, a former superhero that had been imprisoned for unspecified crimes.

"Any idea what he did?" Wasp asked as Hank shook his head coming up to the council.

"I've combed through the military archives, he's supposed to be like a modern day Captain America…you know _before_ the real Cap showed up again. Anyway they used the same process or a similar one to recreate the Super Solider formula and empowered him with the same basic abilities as the original. It says he was active in the 90s as part of Operation: Desert Storm. The only real trouble I can find is some insubordination accounts with his field commander." Ant-Man said taping away at the council and raised an eyebrow under his scarlet mask.

"Wait a minute." He said pressing a button and bringing up a new file.

"It says here that the U.S. Agent went berserk during one of his field operations and…might have killed unarmed civilians in a case of friendlies mixed with hostiles. He was court marshaled and then put in cryo stasis for the next 10 years. He was then thawed out and given a reprieve to serve in Iraq, he continued to be insubordinate but according to records showed great valor and was self sacrificing. When he was injured by an IED his fractured mind was somehow healed through the trauma and was a hero during that mission mowing down the opposition and saving a platoon. But his mind continued to waver and quartered for security reasons. Sometime after that he was given a dishonorable discharge and was imprisoned in the Raft where Norman somehow got his hands on him and persuaded him to act as Cap's doppelganger thus implicating him in the breakout." Ant-Man said as the U.S. Agent threw his shield at the camera.

"That's horrible." Janet said.

"So is he still nuts?" Clint asked to Hank's chagrin. Ant-Man bowed his head and pinched his eyes as he addressed him.

"I wish you wouldn't use that term Hawkeye. He may be mentally damaged from posttraumatic stress, the serum or both, yes. But like anyone I believe there is a way to help him, just like I did with my patients at the Big House." Hank stated.

"Hate to break it to you doc, but this isn't one of your patients we're talking about. He seemed to know what he was doing in there. And I'm willing to bet, knew who hired him along with the fact that Norman used him and Steve as scapegoats." Hawkeye retorted pointing his finger at him.

"We don't know if he was coursed into working for Norman." He said defensively looking back at him with Clint closing the distance between them until Janet intervened.

"Guys, Guys! Knock it off, none of that really matters now. Look we figured out whose been masquerading as Steve and finally cleared his name. Norman's credibility is in the toilet and we're actually winning for once. We should be out looking for him and his goons and put an end to this nightmare once and for all." Wasp said pounding the outside edge of her fist into her palm.

"Janet's right and with Norman's face plastered everywhere there's not a lot of places he can hide." Tony said coming into the command center.

"All right Mr. I Know Everything, if his face is everywhere then where is he?" Hawkeye asked.

Back at Thunderbolts Mountain in Colorado, Norman Osborn and the rest of the Dark Avengers stood over the newly deceased Thunderbolts whose bodies were strewn out before him, each one with a bullet to the center of the forehead. Turning away from the team to his Avengers, he gave the order to blow it up. In truth the corpses piled before him were an illusion crafted by the very much alive Songbird as her team stood behind the construct intact and invisible to the naked eye. However Songbird's illusion fell apart when the pink haired demi villainess started to panic. The façade faded as her teammates tried calming her only for Norman to notice the dissipating corpses revealing the team's existence to his and the Avengers shock.

"What?" Norman yelled drawing his gun on them once more. Songbird denied him this and unleashed her sonic scream on them, with bright pink sound waves ripping through them and rattling the command center.

Songbird held them down with her destructive decibels as her teammates looked on and brought the ceiling down on top of the Avengers.

"Let's go!" U.S. Agent yelled as they ran past them toward the exit. Racing down the corridor, a moment later the villains emerged headfirst out of the rubble.

With the rest of the team ahead of them, Songbird and Nuke brought up the rear on account of him being the largest and running alongside her as he asked.

"How'd you do that Mimi?"

"What? The scream?" she asked between breaths.

"No making him think we were dead, that was awesome!" the flag faced man responded.

"I…I used an ultra…ultrahigh frequency on them. Its the type you cant even hear, I can alter someone's perspective and make them see what I want them to see." she explained as she ran exhausted. The flag faced man smiled at her as they continued running.

"Awesome." He said looking ahead. Mimi smiled briefly as she continued alongside him.

"We should be reaching the hangar!" U.S. Agent called ahead of them as they came into a clearing and skidded to a halt as a large black jet sat across from them. From the opposing end of the hallway they heard Wolverine's savage growls as the brown suited mutant barreled towards them with his bone claws jutting towards them.

U.S. Agent narrowed his eyes and quickly made his way to the back deploying his eagle themed shield and sword getting between his teammates and Daken.

"You guys go I'll hold him off!" he ordered.

"What?" Songbird said and the others protest.

"He'll tear you apart man!" Nuke said trying to reason with him.

"You only got one shot of getting out of here I suggest you take it." U.S. Agent said and went into battle.

Wolverine lunged kicking up both feet as the Agent raised his shield and stomped on it with U.S. lunging his sword at the mutant's side as Daken did a backflip off the shield landing a considerable distance away.

"Go now!" Agent yelled looking back at them when Wolverine attacked him once more.

"Look out!" Songbird yelled at him. A brilliant glow emanated off to her right as Nuke powered up and launched an explosive energy blast past the U.S. Agent and searing Dark Wolverine's left arm turning it to bone. The teenager growled and collapsed on his opposing shoulder in horrendous pain as the Agent looked back at him and Nuke looked on approvingly. Daken was rolling on the floor in pain clutching his arm having eaten away part of his side as well showing a small section of his ribs around his arm. The rest of the Dark Avengers rolled onto the scene and were horrified or at the very least awe struck at what they saw.

At that same time Daken's accelerated healing started kicking in and producing a purplish gray rudimentary form of muscle fiber, with veins appearing over the muscle as his arm started to regenerate but still in a tremendous amount of pain. The mutant flipped up his chin glaring at the team murderously and got up as the musculature covered his bones and continued to heal at an alarming rate.

"Nuke. Microwave this guy." U.S. Agent ordered as his flesh and tribal tattoo finally emerged and flew into a rage.

"On it." Nuke answered stepping forward and pounded his fists together activating his power. Daken ran on all fours like a savage beast as the Thunderbolt powered up. His muscles enlarged slightly as blood vessels cropped up on his arms and neck. Wolverine let out a maddened cry lunging at the Thunderbolt several feet above him as he unleashed his power on the mutant engulfing Daken in a blinding stream of light. And said beam broke through the peak of the mountain itself at a 10 o clock angle. In the next moment Wolverine's legs came crashing down for it was all that was left of the man. Leaving Norman and the Dark Avengers completely stunned at what had just happened.

The Thunderbolt panted his arms fell by his side as he looked up at them.

"Now who's next?" he threatened as the U.S. Agent stepped forward to address them.

"Consider this _our_ severance package." He said to Norman.

The industrialist narrowed his eyes as the team started to leave. As Nuke himself turned away Norman berated his Dark Avengers to do something about it. Arguing with each other Ms. Marvel saw something tremble out of the corner of her eye, a loud pulsating sound filled the area as a creeping atmosphere settled upon Songbird and the others felt it as well, turning their attention to the severed corpse of Wolverine. The other side took notice as well and stared at the body when its right knee popped up and the lower body jumped up as both sides screamed in horror realizing that Daken was somehow alive. A muffled cry could be heard coming from the waist as his legs stomped about furiously and were completely gobstruck.

"How the fu#k is that guy still alive?" Black Widow exclaimed.

"Yeah that's the problem with Wolverines they never really stay down for long." Swordsman said backing away from his teammates as the villain's midsection started to bubble signaling his rebirth.

"Everyone get to the ship!" U.S. Agent yelled and quickly boarded as Nuke looked on in horror.

Songbird grabbing his forearm urged him to come with her; the flag faced mutant muttered 'right' and raced for the ship as Daken's upper skeleton and musculature spouted out of his midsection in an instant screaming mad as his skin regenerated and the jet engines fired up and took off down the runway. His body soaked missing his shirt and mask, with a matted black Mohawk Daken raced after it with his triad claws once again extended intending to end the Thunderbolts once and for all. The engines fired at max infront of Daken and rocketed out the hangar with Wolverine lunging after them. Thinking they escaped the team looked back only to find him hanging onto the tail of the jet with his bone claws. His eyes were black with his pupils brown screaming at the team.

"Hang on!" U.S. Agent said and sent the plane into a tumultuous tailspin rotating five, six times with Daken barely hanging on.

The jet went into a power climb and continued to roll with Daken still holding on. The jet climbed into the upper atmosphere with ice crystals forming on his chest as he adamantly gripped the tail but slowly started to freeze, as did the cabin. Agent continued pushing the jet to its upper limits and finally leaving the lowest atmosphere. The engines failed as Daken's frozen claws finally skidded off and he fell frozen in place while the jet itself rolled onto its roof and took a dive. Daken freefell a considerable distance from the jet as it rolled over and nosedived towards the earth. Inside the cockpit U.S. Agent fought to get the engines back on line while his teammates froze and the jet descended towards the earth.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that. Quite the cliffhanger eh? And a tad gorier than before. So will the Thunderbolts survive? Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
